All That Comes After Wars
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: A story that covers the missing 19 years...with some twists and turns. Multiple pairings. Should have a little bit for everyone who loves Harry Potter.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES AND DISCLAIMERS:**

This story is (or will be when completed) a month by month account of what happens to a lot of the characters featured int he Harry Potter books. It begins with an altered out come of Deathly Hallows. Most things stay the same, with the exception of Severus Snape does not die at the end of chapter thirty-two, _The Elder Wand_, and it also disregards some bits of the Epilogue, _Nineteen Years Later_ . I know I wasn't the only fan disappointed with the insanely predictable conclusion to the Harry Potter books. This story does, however, end in the same way JKRowling's does, with the next generation of Hogwarts students heading off. Granted, in my story, it will be the youngest of the children going off that will conclude, not the oldest ones. I never could understand why everyone waited so darn long to start having kids.

All characters, places, spells, and such created by JKRowling are hers, of course. There are a few spells and potions and the like that I did create, and those I claim rights to. Aside from children that are born, who are original and I claim rights to, there is only two other original characters featured in this story, who I likewise claim rights to. On a side note, when I was writing this, I imagined Brent Spiner when creating my male adult character (no, I'm not giving it away), and I imagined Lucy Lu for my adult female character, who is a cousin of Cho-Chang. I thought you might appreciate the visual reference.

Warnings: This is rated mature for a reason. There is a fair amount of language, and plenty of adult situations. There is also some violence, but not over the top levels. The couplings I feature are as follows: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, George Weasley and Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Cho Chang, Charlie Weasley and Kiko Chang. Mind you, not all of these couples are featured strongly, just the first four couples for the most part. No, not each couple gets a sex scene, though some couples might get more than one. You never know! So, if you are a fan of any of these couplings, then any luck you'll enjoy this story. It is rather long, start to finish. Like I said, it's a month to month account of the nineteen missing years, chapters averaging out at two thousand words a piece, making each years worth about 25,000 words, making the total word count about 475,000 words, tentatively. Depending on how much people enjoy this (aka, review!!) will depend on if I just skip over a year or two worth of time now and then.

I'm going to try and publish them by installment, as in twelve chapters, one year of time per posting. Things to look forward to, so far as plot goes: expect to meet an heir to Voldemort, expect some interesting family connections to evolve, expect someone to die in childbirth, expect some queer, some straight relationships, expect some time turner adventures, expect someone to be infected by a werewolf, expect the unexpected and more!

Now that you're all hyped up, read away, and again, please review. I'm open to any suggestions for plot development. I've got a general idea of major events that happen but for the most part, I'm just writing it the same way you're reading it...not really knowing what will happen next. Thank you!

MEGA NERD ALERT!

* * *

**MAY**

Severus Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it?" Lord Voldemort said. "You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."

"My Lord —"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Severus protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Severus, and for a split second he thought he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue.

Severus knew that the hissing sound could mean only one thing – an order to kill him. Severus screamed as the basilisk sunk her fangs into him. "I regret it," he heard Voldemort say, though Severus could here no regret in his voice. Select few thoughts passed through his mind in that moment – Harry, damn Dumbledore, the task to be finished, damn Dumbledore again, and with a rush of emotion he'd been keeping buried for the last two years…Hermione.

It had started the summer before her and Harry's fifth year. In and out of the Order Headquarters, only Hermione had shown him true kindness. She reminded him of Lily, in a lot of ways. Likewise, Hermione seemed to have her sights set on the biggest idiot in all of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. In the course of the next year, he'd started to see her as a woman, not a child, and learned to appreciate her intelligence, though for the sake of saving face he continued to act annoyed every time she raised her hand in class. And then over the course of this year, though he had seen her little, he'd come to realize that she was filling that hole in his heart that Lily had left empty. And now, in his last moments of life, he realized he loved her.

With the thought of Hermione, Severus suddenly caught her scent in the air. Hermione was here, and if she was, Harry could not be far away. His suspicion was confirmed when seconds later, Harry was there kneeling beside him. Severus knew he had little time left to him, and while everything inside him wanted to confess it all to Hermione right there, he knew that if he did, he would not have time to tell Harry what he needed to know. Damn Dumbledore again. Severus cast a silent spell that began to extract the memories Harry would need to understand what needed to be done. "Take…it…take…it," he said to Harry.

Had he not been in so much pain, Severus would have smiled when he saw Hermione conjure a flask to contain the memories. She was so perfect. And beautiful. Why the hell couldn't she have been older, or he younger, and this war not been happening? "Look…at…me," he whispered, and though his slipping grip was on Harry, his words were more toward Hermione. Severus dearly hoped that Harry would share the contents of that vial with Hermione, showing her the kind of man he really was. She would never know he loved her, but at least she would not regret the kindness she had always shown him. With that last thought, Severus lost consciousness.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus woke, which surprised him to say the least, in the Hospital Wing. All was quiet, and Severus assumed that he had been out for several days. He groaned as he tried to sit up, and as he did so he heard footsteps heading his way. He assumed it was Madam Pomfrey, and prepared himself for her demands that he lay back down. To his surprise, it was Harry who came around the corner.

"Professor Snape, welcome back," he said softly. "We almost lost you."

"Mr. Potter I'm not quite sure why it is that I am alive at all," Severus said with a croak. "That was a basilisk that bit me. The poison alone should have killed me in minutes, let alone the blood loss."

"Well, you can thank Hermione for saving your life," Harry said, handing Severus a glass of water. "Apparently she and Dumbledore had their own private lessons during our sixth year. I still don't quite understand what they did, so I'll let her explain."

"When will she be available to explain?" Severus tried not to sound too interested in this information, but not ungrateful either. He was alive, apparently thanks to Hermione, and the fact that Harry was standing there meant that Voldemort was gone now. This was cause to turn over a new leaf. Live the life he never had the chance to live.

"I was on my way out," Harry answered. "I can let her know you're awake if you feel up to company."

"I feel great, considering, Mr. Potter," Severus replied. "Go ahead and send her up. I doubt Madam Pomfrey will let me leave anytime soon."

Harry grinned. "I doubt it too." Harry started to walk toward the door, but paused. He did not turn around and face Severus, but he said, "Thank you, Professor Snape. For everything." Harry sounded like a man now.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter," Severus replied. Harry left after that with no other word, and Severus sat up in the bed to wait for Hermione. He thought back on all that had passed though his mind after the basilisk had bitten him regarding Hermione. He had no intention of wasting his new lease on life, but on the other hand, he did not want to make advances towards Hermione if she was truly in love with Ron Weasley. Severus sat back against his pillow as he realized that it was this very same line of thought that had lost him Lily to James Potter. He was willing to risk his life to end Voldemort, but he was not willing to risk his heart. Why was that?

Severus did not have time to ponder further. He heard a light footfall and then smiled gently as he saw Hermione step into the Hospital Wing. "Hello," he said quietly. "I hear I have you to thank for my life."

Hermione Granger smiled. "My idea, I suppose, but only possible because of Professor Dumbledore."

_Damn Dumbledore again,_ Severus thought. Outwardly he gestured to a chair by his bed. "I'm interested," he said.

"Phoenix tears," Hermione began, sitting on a chair after pulling it closer to his bedside. "It occurred to me, after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets during our first year that Phoenix tears might be used to develop a sort of vaccine against normally fatal poisons that infect the blood stream, for example, a basilisk bite. During our fifth year, that summer you were always running between the Order Headquarters and Voldemort's camp, I went to Dumbledore with my idea, because I was afraid that you might get bitten by his awful snake."

"I assume that by the fact I am alive you did indeed manage to develop such a vaccine, and were somehow exposing me to it without my knowledge?" Severus said, half annoyed. He hated being left out of the loop on things that concerned him.

His annoyance vanished as Hermione's eyes lit up. She pursed her lips together in a small smile, triumph showing in her entire face. "Yes," she said in almost a whisper. She leaned forward, as if she was about to divulge a great secret. "After I figured out how to make it work, though until a week ago the notion that it worked was only hypothetical, Dumbledore started spiking his lemon drops with the potion. He always gave them to you, insisted you take them. He did the same with Harry, and a few others that we agreed were in the greatest danger."

"I was out a week?" Severus exclaimed. "I thought perhaps a few days, at most. Merlin's balls, what happened?"

Hermione smiled again. "Madam Pomfrey will kick me out if you get worked up. You're as bad as Harry and Ron."

_Ron,_ Severus thought, frown forming on his face. "Did Mr. Weasley survive the battle?" he said with as much grace as he could manage.

Hermione nodded. "We lost Remus and Tonks, Ron's brother Fred, and a handful of others. Considering what we were up against, the death toll was low."

Severus said nothing.

"I'm…" Hermione said quietly, looking at the floor. "I'm glad you didn't die."

Severus sensed that she had hesitated to say that. "Are you sure?" he asked, hoping that she really was, and her hesitation was caused by something else.

Hermione's eyes snapped up, and she looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I'm sure." She paused. "I want to become a potions master. I was hoping to be your apprentice."

Severus let go of the breath he had not realized he was holding. "You do? My apprentice? Really?"

Hermione nodded. "When you're back on your feet, of course. No rush, not really."

Severus thought for a moment, and then decided to risk the question. "What does Mr. Weasley think of this? I was under the impression that there was a romantic relationship between you two."

Hermione looked startled for a moment, as if she was questioning his motives for posing such a question. "Ron and I broke up. He cheated on me. I want to be with a man I can rely on for a present and future, and who compares to me intellectually. I love Ron like a brother, despite all of it, but he is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Severus tried not to look overly excited at the prospect of Hermione being unattached to Ron Weasley. For all he knew there was someone else on her mind, and he dare not ask any more questions right now. "Well then, I would be honored to have you as my apprentice, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked like she'd just been given a vault full of Galleons. "Really?"

Severus chucked, and it occurred to him that he had not laughed in a very long time. "Yes, really, Miss Granger."

"Call me Hermione, Professor."

"Only if you call me Severus," Severus returned.

* * *

**JUNE**

Seamus Finnegan had always been one for taking things slow. Nice and easy, that was his way. But after his best friend Dean and secret crush Luna had been safely returned from captivity just over a month ago, he had thrown all cation to the wind, and asked Luna out.

Seamus wasn't sure if it was the high everyone was going through with the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or if it was love all along, but all of the sudden Seamus had realized that he didn't want to ever have Luna out of his sight again. After only dating a few weeks, he was going to propose to her.

Seamus paced the Olivanders' shop in Diagon Alley, waiting for Luna to arrive. This was where he'd asked her out for the first time, shy of a month ago. He'd been here getting a new wand, because in the course of the Battle for Hogwarts his had been destroyed. She had come to thank Olivander for her own replacement wand, hers having been taken by the Death Eaters during the course of her captivity in Malfoy Manor. It had suddenly occurred to him that they would not be returning to Hogwarts together, and that if he was going to ask her out, it was now or never.

Luna arrived in moments, a smile creeping on her face when she saw him. "Hello Seamus," Luna said. "You are very romantic, you know. What a lovely place to meet."

Only Luna, Seamus smiled. Most girls would have frowned upon meeting anywhere near this old wand shop. Olivander had been captive with Luna for several months, and he was still in the middle of putting his shop back together. "Thought you might like it," he said, pulling her tightly into his arms.

"So what is the plan for the day?" Luna asked. "Shall we spend some time talking to Mr. Olivander about wand lore?"

Seamus was not apposed to that idea, wand lore had always interested him. But not yet. "Luna, do you love me?" he asked boldly. Everything was bold with Luna, no beating around the bushes, and she was happy.

Luna smile brightly and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh yes, very much. I don't foresee that changing anytime in the future, but I'm not a seer so I can't say for sure."

Seamus nodded. That's all he needed to hear. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, and showed it to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Seamus heard Olivander cough in the back room, and realized that the old man had been listening. Seamus had not told him of his intentions to propose, only requested that he might hang around the shop for a bit this afternoon. Olivander had not voiced any objections.

Luna, unlike many other girls, did not jump up and down squealing at that moment. She got a very dreamy look on her face, one that had caused her to be subject to a lot of teasing in their Hogwarts years, and nodded as if he had just asked if she enjoyed sunny days. "Oh yes," Luna said. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Seamus. That way we could go on loving each other for the rest of out lives. My father likes you, and that's important too."

Seamus grabbed Luna by the waist and twirled her around a few times before returning her to the floor. He put the ring on her finger, though his hands were shaking from excitement. "When would you like the wedding to be?" Seamus asked, regarding his bride-to-be carefully.

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke. "Well, I've never liked the idea of a large wedding, just family and very close friends. I think we should be able to find a day to do it that works for everyone we'd want to invite, by the end of the month. What do you think? I don't know about you, but I'm rather in a hurry for one particular part of marriage."

Both Luna and Seamus came from families they brought them up with the ideal that sex should be saved for marriage. The couple had fooled around a bit in the last month, but both held to their convictions about sex. Seamus could wait till the end of the month, no problem. He'd had to watch most of his friends loose their virginity in the last couple years, and only Luna had ever understood why he was waiting. That was probably a big part of the reason he fell in love with her. He wanted what she wanted in a relationship, and so he wanted her forever.

"How about the thirtieth then?" Seamus asked. It was now almost the end of the first week of June, and that would give them about three more weeks to get everything set up.

Luna smiled again, nodded in agreement, and then pointed over his shoulder where he turned to see Olivander.

"Congratulations," Olivander said. "I couldn't help but hearing your conversation."

Seamus shook the wand master's hand. "Thanks, Mr. Olivander."

"You'll attend, wont you?" Luna asked the man.

Seamus wrapped his arms around Luna's waist as Olivander agreed to, of course, attend their wedding. He admired her has she jumped right into plans for the wedding, as if she'd been thinking about it for days and had been totally prepared for this moment. He knew she would take care of most of the details and such, and of course telling their other friends would be fairly simple...but nagging in the back of Seamus' mind was one thing - _What am I going to tell me mum?_

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Seamus stepped out of the cab into Muggle London, where his mother resided. She was a witch, but his father hadn't been and after he'd left them, she'd stayed. He and Luna had agreed that he should break the news to her alone, since she had never met Luna. Luna didn't normally care what people thought of her, but with her mother in law to be, she wanted to start things off best as she could. Seamus had met her father several times, so they had told him the news together, last night. He'd been surprised, but pleased.

Seamus walked into his mother's home without knocking. "Mum!" he called, as the door closed behind him.

"Seamus, sweetheart," she replied. "Is that you?"

"Yea mum," he replied, following her voice to where she was cooking in the kitchen. "You got a bit? I need to talk to you about something."

Mrs. Finnegan took off her apron and she and her son sat at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

Seamus smiled, and took her hand. "Mum, I'm getting married."

Mrs. Finnegan gaped. "To who?"

"Her name is Luna, we went to Hogwarts together. I've cared about her for a long time, but with the War ending and all, now seemed to be the best time to get my life started, and I want to start it with her." Seamus said.

"I've never even met this Luna!" Mrs. Finnegan objected. "Have you set a date already?"

Seamus cringed. The getting married part, he knew she'd be okay with. The fact that it was going to happen so quickly was going to be a bit harder to handle. "In just about three weeks. June thirtieth."

Mrs. Finnegan got a worried look on her face. "She not...you didn't..."

Seamus sighed. Always assuming the worse, that was his mum. "No, Luna's not pregnant, and no, we're not having sex. One of the things that I love about Luna is she was brought up by her dad like you brought me up - to believe in saving sex for marriage."

Mrs. Finnegan smiled now, more relaxed at the prospect of not becoming a grandmother yet. "So, when do I get to meet this future bride of yours?"

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Luna Lovegood, very shortly to be Luna Finnegan, fiddled with her engagement ring absently. For the first time in her life, she was nervous. She knew without hesitation that she was ready to be married, and that she loved Seamus, but a part of her worried that Seamus might turn out to not be as ready to commit as he thought he was.

"Luna," Ginny Weasley said sharply. "Sit still, I'm trying to do your hair."

"Sorry," Luna said. "Ginny, do you think Seamus is as ready for this as he says?"

Ginny stopped pulling on Luna's blond hair for a second. "Seamus was born ready for anything, I think. He loves you, Luna, I'm sure he does. He would never hurt you."

"I'm sure you're right," Luna replied, setting her concerns aside. "I never thought I'd be the first of us D.A. members to get married though."

Ginny laughed. "I'll bet you beat us all by miles, too. Harry and I are in no hurry, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Ron and Hermione will break up before long. Seamus told me the other day that Dean Thomas is dating Cho Chang now."

"Do you suppose Ron will go back with Lavender Brown if he and Hermione break up?" Luna asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Lavender wouldn't have him back. Word is that she's a lesbian."

"Where did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"It's been going around for a few years now, I'm surprised you haven't heard it," Ginny replied. "To be honest though, I know first hand she's into girls. We screwed around a bit early last year."

"But you're with Harry, aren't you?" Luna inquired.

"Yea," Ginny said with a sigh. "That happened while he was out hunting Horcruxes. I got drunk one night, and I bumped into Lavender in the bathroom. It went from there. Harry knows about it."

"Do you prefer being with boys, or with girls?" Luna questioned. Ginny really was an interesting person to talk to, she thought.

Ginny smiled. "Boys. I was really just experimenting.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

An hour later, Luna was fully ready, and standing at the beginning of the isle she was about to walk down. Her father stood beside her, preparing himself to walk his only child into Seamus Finnegan's. waiting arms. "Are you ready daddy?" Luna asked, seeing the organ player starting to walk toward the organ.

"Ready as I'll ever be to let go of my little girl," he said quietly "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, daddy, I wont be far. We can visit each other often," Luna reminded him.

"I know," he said, as the music started. "Let's do this, shall we?"

Luna nodded, and she and her father started slowly walking down the isle. Luna saw Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting together, as well as Dean, Cho, Neville, Lavender, and several other of her Hogwarts friends. A few of their old Hogwarts Professors, as well as Mr. Olivander and a few people that worked with her father on _The Quibbler_ were also there. Luna wished that her mother could see her today, but smiled at the thought of her new mother-in-law, who had taken to her right away. Like Seamus, Mrs. Finnegan didn't see her as a freak - only as a girl who saw the world differently than most others.

Luna reached the end of the isle, and her arm was handed to Seamus by her father. She had not tripped coming down the isle, and that pleased her. So far, the wedding was going quite smoothly, and everything was very pretty. Luna smiled as she and Seamus turned to face the bond-wizard, and blushed inwardly when she saw Seamus grin, totally happy to be here, right now, with her.

* * *

**JULY**

Ron Weasley took a swig from his half empty glass of fire whiskey, and then took a glance at the five empty glasses on the table, which he had drained in the last two hours he'd been sitting here at Hog's Head. The idea of passing out, right here and now, crossed his mind briefly, until he saw his good friend Harry walk in.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Harry was, of course, talking about the fact that Hermione had just exposed him as a cheater. He'd slept with someone other than his girlfriend. Ron took another swig of his drink. "I screwed up," he said.

"How could you do that to her?" Harry exclaimed, taking the glass away from Ron. "You were drunk weren't you?"

Ron sighed. "Yup."

"Learn any lessons yet?" Harry demanded.

Ron put his head down on the table. Oh, he'd learned some lessons, but they didn't have to do much with drinking. The person he'd slept with...ugh, he didn't even want to think about it. He wondered if it would have been even more wonderful of an experience if he had been sober. On the other hand, no matter who it had been, he knew it should never have happened. He'd never wanted to hurt Hermione.

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him off his stool. "Come on Ron, I'm getting you out of here, to bed, where you can sleep this off and then go and beg forgiveness from Hermione."

"Why are you so bloody mad for?" Ron snapped. "It's not like I cheated on you or anything! And that was months ago, why bring it back up now?"

"Because," Harry spat as they exited the bar into the crowded streets of Hogsmead Village, "When the two of you have a row, I get put in the middle and I'm bloody tired of it. I'm disappointed Ron, in your drinking. Fred would be too."

"Leave Fred the hell out of this, Harry!" Ron yelled, trying to pull away from Harry's hold on his arm.

Harry just held tighter, pulling him toward the edge of the village where he could apperate them both away from here. "Look, Ron, I'm sorry Fred's gone, really I am. I miss him too. But you are the only one out of your whole family, and all of the people who were closest to Fred who have turned to fire whiskey to deal with the pain. You're hurting yourself, and hurting everyone else around you."

Ron, drunk as he was, did comprehend Harry's point. But no, he was ready to face it, not Fred, not Hermione, or anything else that had gone on in the last two months. Ron felt the world spin as Harry held onto him in side along apperation, and moments later, they were in front of the Burrow. "Harry, why'd you bring me here? Mum's gunna be pissed."

"She's already mad," Harry said, pulling Ron towards the front door. "She got an owl from Professor Snape saying you were at the Hog's Head, drinking. She sent me to help you get home."

Ron glared at his best friend. "Screw you Harry, I don't need your help."

Harry shook his head. "Yea Ron, you do."

The front door swung open and Mrs. Weasley walked toward them. Ron looked at his mother, surprised to see more of a sad and guilty look on her face than anger. "What?" he demanded.

The look of sadness and guilt left Mrs. Weasley's face, replaced with anger. She pointed her wand at her youngest son. "_Lethargo!_," she hissed, and before Ron knew what hit him, he passed out.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Hermione Granger arrived at her parents' house, where she planned on spending most of the next few weeks until it was time to return to Hogwarts to continue her education as Potions Apprentice, under Severus Snape. The last few months had been very hectic: the Battle for Hogwarts, catching up on her missed seventh year school work, Seamus and Luna's wedding, and then, finding out Ron had cheated on her.

Ron had not been right since Fred's death. He'd turned right to drinking, and while Hermione wanted to, she knew there was nothing that she could do that would help matters. Ron had to get through this on his own, though Merlin knows she'd tried. She'd been patient with him, understanding, thinking that all he needed was time. And then, just a week after the battle for Hogwarts, Ron had drunkenly admitted to cheating on her the night before. She had asked him if he thought it was going to happen again, and he had said he didn't know. Hermione had dumped him on the spot. Now, two months later almost, she had to tell her parents. Like Arthur and Molly, her parents were expecting her to marry Ron eventually. Not so, Hermione mused.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Ron woke in his bedroom with one of the worse hangovers ever. "Ugh," he groaned. He turned to see his brother George sitting in the corner of the room.

George pointed his wand at Ron. "_Siccus!_" he said. "Feel better?"

Ron sat up, head far less foggy. "Yeah, thanks."

"You've got to stop drinking, little brother," George said, sighing. "Keep it up and you'll never get more than a one night stand ever again."

"I don't wanna talk about Hermione," Ron said. "Or Fred, if that's the next thing you're gunna try and bring up."

George shrugged. "I really don't care that you and Hermione broke up," he said. "I like her and all, but I never saw her as someone you could be with like that, long term. It would have happened eventually anyway."

"Shove off," Ron snapped, sinking back into his pillow.

George got up from his chair and walked over to Ron's bed. "Look, Ron, Fred's gone. I don't like it anymore than you do, but we've got to move on. Fred would have wanted..."

"Fred would have wanted to live!" Ron shouted, tears forming in his eyes.

George bowed his head. "Yea, I know. But he didn't."

Ron curled up into a ball. "I need the drinks," he said. "I need to forget the pain right now. You get that, right?"

George sighed. "I do, but I don't agree with how you're letting it hurt everyone else."

Ron laughed bitterly. "I always thought that everyone left a drunk alone."

George conjured two small glasses of fire whiskey, and handed one to Ron. "Look, little brother. You're not only one who knows that drinking makes the pain go away from a little while. I haven't gone a day without since the night Fred died. I just know when to do it, where to do it, and how to hide it. Mum's not shooting spells at me, you know."

Ron looked up at his brother. "How?"

"I have the shop," George said. "I close in the evening, and drink myself to sleep. I wake up, do what I have to do, and the drink myself to sleep again. How about you think about joining me? Mum and everyone will think you've quit drinking, and they'll stop nagging me about how I bloody feel."

Guilt flooded Ron. "I didn't realize..."

George drained his glass. "Fred was my bloody twin, Ron. We shared everything, from womb to women." He grinned. "Fred and I used to pick up a girl, and then we'd both go home and shag her at the same time. We were that close. Loosing Fred is like looking a leg for me. We were connected in a way that you'll never understand. Right now, I feel hollow, like a part of me is missing."

Ron's face screwed up. "You and Fred didn't..."

"Shag each other?" George finished. "No. We snogged a couple times, but just when we were shagging a girl together. I've seen Fred naked plenty of times."

"Would you shag another guy?" Ron asked carefully.

George laughed. "Doubt it. I like woman just fine, I just fooled with Fred because some girls think it's hot."

"Oh," Ron said, pondering the rather awkward conversation.

"So, what do you say?" George asked. "Come work with me in the shop, and we can both stay off mum's radar?"

"And everyone else's," Ron added. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. We'll just tell mum you're gunna help me sober up."

George sighed. "I don't want to be a drunk forever, Ron. But right now, it's working. Maybe if we're lucky we can both get sober eventually."

Ron nodded. "Good a plan as any," he said.

* * *

**AUGUST**

Luna Finnegan was beaming. She had just left St. Mungo's and was on her way back home to meet her husband Seamus for lunch. She decided that she would tell him the news before they began eating, so he didn't choke. This was not something they'd be trying for, so it was likely to come as quite a surprise. Granted, both having never experienced sex before they were married two and half months ago, they were 'doing it' at the very least once per day. And this, to her own surprise, was not even your typical pregnancy. She would have to remember to send and owl to Molly Weasley later. The healers at St. Mungo's had told her all the facts of having twins, but Mrs. Weasley had actually lived through it.

On the other hand, the twins in question were Fred and George Weasley, and with Fred having died just a few months ago, Luna wondered if it might be a sore subject. Luna grinned again, just thinking of the two babies growing inside her, and the look on Seamus' face when she told him. She reflected on the fact that last time there had been an abundance of babies born, it had been right after the first fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names. Now, he was gone for good, supposedly, and once again there were a lot of babies on the way. Well, maybe not lots. Her two, and she knew that Bill Weasley and his wife Fluer were also expecting. At any rate, there was love going around in abundance. Luna knew of a few of her old school mates who were getting married soon, or at least being far more public about their relationships. Before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been destroyed, many people had taken to hiding the truth of who they cared for, on account of not wanting to put their loved ones in danger.

"Seamus!" Luna called, walking in the front door of their home. "I'm back."

"Where have you been?" Seamus smiled, pulling her into a hug, and then kissing her forehead.

"St. Mungo's," Luna answered, matter of fact.

Seamus looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

Luna nodded. "Oh yes," she smiled. "I'm only pregnant. Nothing to be too concerned about."

Seamus' eyes widened. "Pregnant?"

Luna nodded again. "Yes, with twins. We'll be parents in May."

Seamus took a step back, eyes widening further. "Twins?"

"That's what the healer said."

Seamus shook his head, and then began to chuckle. "Wow. Luna, that's great!"

"It's rather a bit of a surprise, I should said," Luna added. "But I don't have a problem with it."

Seamus grinned. "Surprise, I should say. But yea, no problem at all. Just wait till we tell mum and dad."

Luna smiled. In the months following their marriage, the two had gotten into the habit of both calling her father, "dad", and his mother, "mum", since he had been raised without a father and she had been raised without a mother. It made no sense to say "your mum" or "your dad", since there was only one of each between the two of them. Neither of their parents had objected to this in the least, and though they had never met prior to their children getting married, they got along fairly well.

The house they lived in had been a joint marriage gift from their parents. Luna's father had purchased the three bedroom house, located close to his own, and therefore close to the Weasley home, and Seamus' mother had purchased all the furnishings. It was a cozy little house, two story and cottage like. Luna and Seamus had dubbed it "The Donum", the Latin word for gift, to forever remind them of their parents' generosity.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

"It's not going to happen!" Hermione nearly shouted. After nearly two days at her parents' house, they were still trying to talk her into making up with Ron. "Maybe, in time, we can be friends again, but I'm not going to ever marry him!"

Margret Granger crossed her arms. "That boy was so nice. One slip up is not a good enough reason to give up on years of effort put into a relationship."

"Big slip up, mum, he cheated on me, remember?"

"Hermione, sweetie," her father, David Granger put in, "You already know that I messed up once, and cheated on your mother. If she had not taken me back, you wouldn't be here."

Hermione had forgotten that. She had found out when she was eleven, just before she'd gone off to Hogwarts. She and her mother had been out shopping and had run into her father's former mistress. Her mum had gone berserk, despite the fact that it had been almost twelve years since she'd seen the woman. Hermione had done the math then, and realized that she had most likely been the product of make up sex. She often wondered if her parents had stayed together because she had been conceived, or if they would have worked things out anyway. "It's different," she said. "I'm not pregnant." Maybe she was out of line, but she did want to know if they had stuck together because of her.

Mrs. Granger huffed. "You really think we stayed together because you were born Hermione? Really, I would hope you know me better than that! I would have dumped his ass, pregnant or no, if I didn't think he was worth it to try and work things out."

"Thanks, I think," Mr. Granger mumbled.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "It doesn't matter, really. I'm still not making up with Ron." She was starting to regret bringing her parents out of hiding after the War had ended. Ever since she had, and of course had to explain where they'd been for the last year, they had insisted on being more involved in her wizard life. Despite being Muggles, they caught on quickly to all that was Wizard. Hermione was actually wondering if her one or both of her parents had been distantly related to wizards, maybe that their parents or grandparents had been squibs, and that was where she'd gotten her own powers.

Mrs. Granger threw her hands into the air. "Well, fine, Hermione. Have it your way. But I will say 'I told you so', if you ever get back with him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How about you just be open to whoever I find whose worth my love, as much as you have been with Ron, and we'll call it even."

"Whatever makes you happy, sweetie," Mr. Granger said. "And of course, we'll be supportive," he added, nudging his wife.

Mrs. Granger glared. "Peas in a pod," she huffed, and walked out of the room.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Seamus Finnegan held Luna's hand as they walked into the Three Broomsticks, where they were meeting their parents today. They had waited a couple of weeks to tell them about the pregnancy, just to make sure everything was alright before they started getting too excited. Yesterday they'd had an appointment at St. Mungo's, and after that they had arranged to meet their parents today.

Xenophillus Lovegood and Erin Finnegan were already both there, sitting at a table set for four, chatting happily. Seamus wondered if they were speculating on what news he and Luna were going to tell them today. Or, as Luna suspected, perhaps they were talking about their relationship. Luna had it in her head they his mum and her dad could fall in love with each other. That would be odd, Seamus mused. If their parents got married one day it would make them husband and wife as well as brother and sister. Neither of them had siblings to start with, and Seamus wondered what it was going to be like raising his own children, with siblings. He and Luna had not gotten around to talking about how many kids they wanted, but at this point, it was going to be at least two.

"Hey mum," Seamus said. "Hey dad."

Luna was of course, far more touchy-feeling with their parents. She hugged the witch and wizard both in turn, and then both she and Seamus took seats at the table. Seamus ordered a butterbeer, and Luna ordered a glass of apple juice, and when their drinks came out moments later, the question was posed.

"So, what's the news?" Mrs. Finnegan asked. She stole a significant glance Xenophillus, who nodded and winked.

Seamus looked at Luna, who smile, giving him permission to make the announcement. "Well, Luna and I are going to be parents," he sighed, a grin plastered on his face.

"I knew it!" his mum nearly shouted. "Congratulations!"

"Wonderful news, my dears," Xenophillus said. "A grandchild will be a welcome addition to our little family."

"Grandchildren," Luna corrected, her dreamy look on her face. "We're having twins, it seems."

Silence ensued, as both of their parents stopped, as if they'd been hit with stunning spells.

"They'll be born in May," Seamus added, trying to break the shock induced quiet.

"Merlin," Mrs. Finnegan said. "I didn't see that coming."

"Me neither," Mr. Lovegood concurred. "Again, congratulations!"

All four stood, and hugs and hand shakes were exchanged. Seamus let out a sigh as they all sat back down to continue chatting. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**SEPTEMBER**

It was fall again. Hermione Granger stood, for the seventh time, on Platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross Station, preparing to board the Hogwarts express. After Professor Snape – Severus, had agreed to take her on as his potions apprentice, Hermione had studied hard for the duration of the summer to catch up on what she had missed during her seventh year at Hogwarts while out Horcrux hunting with Harry and Ron.

Severus had recovered well from the basilisk bite. Within a week of waking up, he was back on his feet, and another week following that one could not have ever told that he'd even been injured.

There was a new light about him, as well, and Hermione had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out just what it was. Maybe it was because he was not forced to be a spy anymore now that Voldemort was finished. Maybe he was just being the man he always was inside. Maybe the brush with death had changed him. Maybe the influence of the Phoenix tears in the potion that had saved his life had more of a positive effect than Hermione had anticipated.

But maybe it was none of the above. Hermione sensed that Severus was hiding something. Right before she had left Hogwarts to go spend some time with her parents at the end of the summer, she had walked in on Severus drinking a bottle of fire whiskey. He told her that he was drinking to Lily, Harry's mom. Hermione knew that Severus had been in love with her all those years ago, and that even up to the point of those last weeks of Voldemort's life he had never stopped caring. But that day, he said that it was time for him to say goodbye. It was time for him to move on.

Hermione suspected that there was someone new in Severus' life, a new woman that he had started to care for. She had no idea as to who that might be. Hermione thought about the female professors, and the women that had shops in Hogsmead that would have seen Severus regularly over the years. Somewhere in the back of her mind it occurred to her that perhaps he had fallen in love with an old student who was now out of school and therefore he was free to pursue. But no, that would never happen, Hermione speculated. What student who had graduated in her year or shortly before was even nearly as mature and intelligent as Severus would be interested in?

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Severus Snape bounced around his office in excitement. "Get a hold of yourself, Severus," he said to himself. "You are not a damn teenager, and chances are no feelings you have will ever be returned by her."

Hermione would be arriving in a matter of minutes. Professor McGonagall, now the headmistress of Hogwarts, had arranged living quarters for Hermione directly beside Severus' own. Well, Severus had asked the Headmistress for permission to arrange this, arguing that an apprentice should remain close to her teacher.

Severus assumed Hermione was expecting to stay in Gryffindor Tower this year, as she had in all the years she'd been at Hogwarts. But Severus didn't like that. He didn't want her to feel like she was at the level of the rest of the students. She was – had always been, really – a large step above every student at Hogwarts, both in maturity and intelligence. Severus wanted to encourage her to grow in who she was, not drag her down by housing her with a bunch of children.

Besides, in light of the fact that she was not involved with Ron Weasley, Severus had decided to…very subtly, show his interest in her and hope for the best. He had determined over the course of the summer that he really did love her, and Merlin be damned if he let her become another Lily. Not this time.

Moments later, Severus left his office and headed down to the station platform. The Hogwarts Express would arrive shortly and he wanted to be there to greet Hermione. He would do anything and everything he could think of to make her feel welcome back at Hogwarts, and feel comfortable around him. He knew that he'd been hard on her in the years before, but through all of that she has always remained kind to him, and as time passed he noticed. Then, of course, she had effectively saved his life and that in itself indebted him to her for as long as he continued to live.

Like Hermione, Severus preferred his own two feet apposed to flying on a broom. He could have been down at the station in a quarter of the time if he got on a broom, but he'd decided years ago that he'd rather spend the extra time and energy it required to walk. With Hermione in mind, and all that could lie ahead for them, the walk seemed to take little time. He arrived just in time to see the train coming into view around the last bend.

As the train came to a halt, and the students began to pile onto the platform, Severus looked around for Hermione, trying not to appear too anxious. Suddenly from behind him, he heard his name being called.

"Severus!"

Severus smiled, knowing Hermione's voice well. He composed his expression and returned it to that of Professor Snape, though not as hard as it had been for nearly all of the last two decades, and turned around.

There she was. Her long brown hair swept up in a pony tail, wearing the black robes he'd suggested she attain before coming. They were not quite as billowing as his robes were, but gave her more of an adult appearance. No sign of Gryffindor colors were on her. She was no longer a Hogwarts student. She was his apprentice. It just so happened that she would continue to study with him at Hogwarts, as he had responsibilities here still. He had returned this year as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, as well as the – damn Dumbledore and McGonagall – the deputy headmaster. He was glad he'd never planned his life further than the end of Voldemort, because it seemed that his life, at least professionally, was already planned.

"Severus," Hermione smiled gently, having now reached his location on the edge of the platform, "How kind of you to meet me."

"It was my pleasure, Hermione," Severus returned, almost awkwardly. Nothing had truly been _his pleasure_ in many years. "Those robes suit you."

Hermione smiled and did a little spin. "They're not nearly as full as your robes are," she said. "I was trying to pull off that classic Severus Snape whoosh but it just doesn't work for me."

Severus smiled. "It requires a lifetime of bitterness to attain that particular way of walking. I truly hope you never master that particularity."

Hermione's hand fell onto his own. Her touch somehow reassured him that she didn't hate him for his past, and that not only bad had come from those experiences. "And I hope have a life without bitterness, from here on out."

"As do I," he said, smiling. "Now, I have a surprise for you, if you're interested."

Hermione took a step back. "I can't say I'm a huge fan of surprises, Severus."

Severus laughed. "Come to think of it, neither am I. In fact I detest them. But in this case it was unavoidable because I couldn't tell you what I only found out was going to happen a few days ago. It concerns your living arrangements for the duration of our time as master and apprentice."

"Oh," Hermione said, startled. "I just figured I would stay in Gryffindor Tower."

"I believed that would be your assumption," Severus said. "But I didn't like the idea of you being forced to share a room with students, all of which you are far above. You will have your own quarters, like a teacher."

"Where?" Hermione inquired, obviously shocked, but still appreciating the favor.

"Right next door to my quarters," Severus smiled.

"Where will I sit at meals?" Hermione inquired.

Severus had thought of that as well. He didn't want to force her to sit with the teachers. The goal was not to make her feel isolated from the Hogwarts students, but to give her some privacy. "That is entirely up to you. Your friend Miss Weasley is returning for her seventh year, as well as your friend Miss Lovegood, rather Mrs. Finnegan. I also understand that Neville Longbottom has returned as an apprentice to Professor Sprout. You have many options as to who you share your meals with. And you are more than welcome to sit with me and the other teachers. Although I would not recommend making a habit of it, you also have the option of eating in your quarters, providing that you do not try to free the House Elves that would bring your meals."

Hermione chuckled. "I won't, I swear."

By then they had reached the hall that led to his quarters, and to hers. "Now Hermione," Severus said, "The condition the Headmistress set to giving you your own quarters was that technically, they are adjoined to my own. You have to enter my office to get to your door. My living quarters are through another door. I do hope that isn't awkward for you. I promise you will have complete privacy. I will not enter your room unless for some reason you ask me to."

Hermione smiled. "That's no problem at all, Severus. I trust you."

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Later that night, after she had eaten dinner in the Great Hall, choosing to spend the meal with Neville, Hermione and Severus returned to their quarters together. Hermione had to remind herself that everyone knew that she was Severus' apprentice, and that her leaving with him was not out of order. Hermione hated gossip, particularly when that which was being discussed was not rooted in any fact.

Hermione bid Severus a good night, and entered her room. It was quite roomy, with a large comfortable bed, several chests of drawers, and several work stations that included bookshelves filled with texts of all sorts. There was a small fireplace, and two arm chairs in front of it, as well as several plush carpets scattered around the room. Severus had admitted that he himself had decorated the room, and Hermione had been surprised at how similar their tastes in décor were. She wondered what else, besides furniture and potions that she and Severus had in common.

It took her almost no time at all to fall asleep as she fell lightly into the mildly firm bed. Hermione liked her bed to be somewhat firm, as a bed too soft hurt her back. There was no way that Severus could have known that, but Hermione did wonder how he guessed, as she fell asleep.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

"_Hermione,"_ Severus' voice called. The dream Hermione stood in only a robe in front of the fireplace, joined soon by Severus, similarly dressed. He approached from behind, and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She turned around to face him, allowing her own arms to capture his muscled form.

"_Severus,"_ the dream Hermione responded with a smile. She felt the tie around her waist come loose, responding to Severus' gentle hands. She found herself standing naked in front of him, as the tie fell and the rest of the robe followed with another gentle touch from Severus.

The dream Hermione took actions similar to Severus', discarding his clothing, taking her time, making it seem more like a layer of skin shedding rather than the fluffy fabric. There they stood, naked to each other. Severus took hold of her hair now, gently but firmly with his left hand, and with his right middle finger he traced the lines of her cheek bones, her neck, the small of her breasts, down to her belly button, and then slowly but surely between her legs and with a quick thrust his finger entered her.

_-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

The real Hermione woke with a start, very surprised at the dream, and even more surprised at the moisture between her legs. Her heart thumped as she remembered the dream Severus, and how beautiful his body was.

"Merlin's pants girl, what are you, fourteen!" Hermione scolded herself. It was merely a dream, a subconscious fantasy that was beyond ludicrous. Surely it was brought on by the tenderness she had always missed when she'd been with Ron, which Severus displayed in words of friendship. There was certainly nothing else. No intent or interest beyond platonic between her and Severus. Besides, this was certainly not what she had in mind when she had asked her parents to be supportive of anyone new in her life, only weeks before.

* * *

**OCTOBER**

A month passed without further incident. It had taken Hermione a few days before she no longer had to force herself not to look at Severus' hands, but now she was just enjoying learning the finer points of Potion making. Severus was teaching her many things, not all of which we related to potions, or magic at all. Being Muggleborn, Hermione had little idea of the traditions of Wizarding life.

Today Severus was teaching Hermione to dance. She had learned some, several years ago, when Hogwarts had the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. Severus has insisted that her crash course in wizard dancing was less than ideal, and that if she wished to become a Master of anything, proper dancing would at some point be necessary.

Severus turned on some upbeat music. "This is a simple version of the Muggle Tango." He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Hermione hesitated for a second, remembering the dream and the part those very hands had played. Pulling herself together and shoving the erotic thoughts into the back of her mind, she took hold of his hand and gave him her full attention.

Within half an hour, they were dancing as if they'd be preparing for that moment for months. He led, she followed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As the dance came to its climax, Hermione found herself pressed against Severus' chest, looking deep into his eyes. There was tenderness there, certainly, but something else was hidden there as well.

Severus' grip slackened, and he swallowed hard. "That was very good, Hermione. You are a wonderful dancer."

"So are you, Severus," Hermione returned, retreating her eyes from his gaze. "And a good teacher."

Both of them took a step backwards, to not linger close enough to hear one another breathing. Hermione's heart was racing, at last realizing what the hidden meaning in Severus' eyes was. "I promised Neville I'd meet him for lunch," Hermione said quietly. "I should head down to meet him." This was a lie, but at the moment Hermione could think of no better excuse for leaving the room. She needed to be away from Severus, right now.

_oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Hermione left the room after agreeing to resume lessons the following after the weekend. Severus walked slowly to the bathroom and relieved himself of his pain for her. He hated doing that, it made him feel like lust was in control and that the love he felt for Hermione was not so real as he thought. But there they had been; dancing like nothing else existed.

He had not been lying when he'd told Hermione that proper dancing was one of those things she really aught to know how to do in the Masters' world. Wizards were keen on traditions, and this happened to be one of them. He had not intended it to go that far though. Yes, he had decided months ago to not shove his feelings aside, but this had almost been a blatant advance on his part, and that he had decided not to do. He did not want to put her in a position of having to decide between her academic and personal desires.

Severus returned to his office, sat at his desk and laid his head upon it. In what seemed like seconds later, the door opened again. Minerva McGonagall stepped into the room, walking forward with purpose, and landing a heavy textbook sharply on his head. "Are - you out - of your mind?" she demanded.

Severus took the book from her and set it on the desk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Headmistress sat in the chair opposite him. "I just walked in on you and Miss Granger dancing a few minutes ago. Door wide open, and neither of you noticed. And then when she rushed out of here she didn't even notice me sitting there in my animagis form!"

"Oh," Severus said sullenly. He could think of nothing else to say.

"Severus, what is going on between you two?" McGonagall demanded. "And Merlin, please tell me that I'm imagining things. I for one am still betting on her getting back together with Mr. Weasley."

That snapped Severus out of his daze. "Ron Weasley is not anywhere NEAR good enough for Hermione!"

"Oh?" McGonagall said sarcastically. "And what gives you the right to judge who she may or may not be involved with?"

Severus sat quietly for a moment, and then answered. "I'm in love with her, Minerva."

McGonagall's jaw dropped, hearing in Severus' voice an honesty that she had never heard before. "You…love…but…she's so young."

Severus sighed. "I am aware of how old she is. I am aware of how this must look to you. But I swear to you Minerva, this is not simple lust."

McGonagall nodded, regaining her own composure. "Is she aware of your feelings?"

Severus dropped his head back on the desk. "I have been careful. I have not made any obvious romantic insinuations. I don't want to ignore my feelings, but if she feels differently, I don't want her to feel compelled to discontinue her studies."

"No insinuations?" McGonagall remarked. "Minus that little dance, you mean?"

"I crossed a line."

"Damn right you did," McGonagall scolded. "Listen, Severus, before you go insisting that she is not a child any longer, defending your own interest, might I suggest that you treat her like the adult she is and let happen what may? I respect that you have feelings for her. It might not be the ideal coupling in my opinion, but as she is not my student any longer, nor is she my child, and I cannot tell her, even though I am Headmistress at this school, who she may or may not see. But as a friend, Severus, I am asking you to take a step back, and be careful."

Severus nodded. She was right, and he knew it.

_oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Hermione left Severus' office quicker than she had wanted to. She didn't want him to think she was running away from him. She was running away from her own feelings. It was one thing for a student to want his or her way with a teacher, but another entirely for a teacher, Severus, to want his way with a student, with her.

Hermione didn't even contemplate that it might have been simple, in-the-moment lust. Severus had been attentive to her since the day she'd arrived, which meant that he had to have spent a good deal of time thinking about how he felt toward her. She suspected that he'd thought about it since the day she saved his life, and that made her wonder if he in some way felt in debt to her. She didn't want his feelings to be conditioned on that simple fact. Someone else could have saved him, or maybe he wouldn't have needed saved at all. Would he be feeling the same if their friendship had began simply because he became her Potions Master?

Just then, she saw a young man ahead of her stumble. "Hi there 'Mione," came a slurred voice.

Hermione groaned. "Ronald Weasley, you are drunk."

"Yup," he said. "Had to see you."

This was the last thing she needed right now. "What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I want," Ron said slowly, "to know why you are snogging that GIT!"

"What are you talking about?"

"SNAPE!" Ron shouted.

"I am NOT snogging Severus, Ron," Hermione shouted back. "I don't know where you got such an idea."

"I see the way you look at him 'Mione," Ron insisted. "You used to look at me like that."

"Ron," Hermione said, desperately trying to remain calm. "There's nothing going on between Severus and I."

"Well, if there's really not, how about coming to Hogsmead for a drink with me?"

"You are already drunk, Ron," Hermione snapped. "I am not going involve myself in your self destructive habits."

"Damnit, Hermione," Ron said. "You seem to forget how well I know you. You are so smart, but with all of that you still can't see the obvious. You might be telling me the truth. Maybe you aren't snogging Snape, but you want to. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice when you say his name."

Hermione wanted to protest, but she couldn't. In her mind, she saw the look in Severus' eyes when they had danced, and she recalled every detail of that dream the very first night she'd gotten back to Hogwarts.

"What do you want, Ron?" she said weakly.

"I want you to think back on the YEARS that slimy git bullied us. I want you to remember how you felt when he killed Dumbledore. I want you to think about the fact that Snape doesn't care about anyone but himself, and all he's after is a good fuck. He doesn't give a shit about your feelings, and to be honest Hermione, I don't care much anymore either. You are betraying me and Harry just by being in the same room with him when you don't have to!"

Hermione struggled with rage and pain. She settled on smacking Ron across the face – hard. "I would never betray Harry!" she hissed. "As for you, Ron, just get out of my sight!"

Ron rubbed his cheek. "'Mione…" he started. "I'm…"

"No Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "Don't you dare."

Ron nodded, looked at his feet, and then turned and stumbled away. Hermione turned the other direction, and took the quickest route up to the Owlery. She stopped in an empty classroom on the way for paper and parchment, and wrote a tear stained letter to Harry.

_Harry, _

_Ron was just here, drunk as a dog. He accused me of some things that were none of his business even if they were true, which they were not. He's getting worse, Harry, I'm worried, but really angry with him as well._

_Also, I was wondering if you would mind popping by the castle sometime soon, and opening the Chamber of Secrets. I've been doing some research, and even after a hundred years, the dead body of a basilisk can produce some valuable potions supplies. I want it to be a surprise for Severus, so if you're willing, don't say anything to him. _

_Hermione_

_oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-_

Ron Weasley had no idea where he was going, after leaving a very upset Hermione. Granted, he knew it was drunk, and he knew he'd probably blown things out of proportion about Snape, but not by much. He'd suspected something was going on between them for months now. The first indication had been the day of the Battle for Hogwarts, after Snape had agreed to take her on as Potions apprentice. She'd come to tell Harry, who had been talking to Ron.

Harry had moments before been telling Ron about how Hermione had gone and saved Snape's life, by creating a vaccine for basilisk poison. Ron had gotten uneasy right then. He knew that while he and Harry would both have liked to strangle Snape, Hermione would never have allowed it. But that was just because he was nice like that, right? But then finding out that she'd gone out of her way, not telling either of them, to find a way to save his life, Ron had been a little put off.

And then, as Hermione had told them all about her becoming Snape's Potions apprentice, a light had gone on in Ron's head, as he saw a glint her her eyes that he hated when it was not directed his way. It was the same glint she'd gotten when Victor Krum had been here at Hogwarts that year. The look she got when she fancied whoever she was talking about.

As Ron ran through these thoughts in his mind, he did not notice nearly running into Neville. In the last few months, Neville had been an amazing friend. Of all people, Neville knew what it was to loose someone to Voldemort, since both his parents were in St. Mungo's, driven practically mad by the Cruciatus Cruse.

"Oh Ron," Neville sighed. "Let's get you down to the shop. You really gotta stop drinking buddy."

Ron nodded, to numb from his conversation with Hermione minutes ago to really protest anything. George was probably drunk as well at this point, but he usually stayed inside, away from everyone's sight, when he drowned his sorrows.

* * *

**NOVEMBER**

Severus hadn't been alone with Hermione in almost three weeks now. He would not go so far as to blame this all on her – they were simply avoiding each other. After the dancing incident, Severus feared that he may have scared her away. Hermione was now helping the new Potions professor, a long ago Ravenclaw called Babs McKinney, with the younger years of potions classes. The woman was old enough to be his own mother, but was an excellent Potions Master. Severus had realized the moment Hermione walked out the door that day that both of them needed some time apart.

So when, later that morning, Hermione entered the office, Severus was indeed surprised. "Hermione," he said. "Hello."

Hermione smiled openly. "Miss me?" she inquired. "I know we haven't seen much of each other in a few weeks."

"I have." Severus returned the smile, but remained on guard. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that he knew all to well. "Well, out with it. You're up to something."

"How would you like to go pick apart a seven year old basilisk corpse with me this afternoon?" Hermione asked, innocently.

Severus heart leaped. "Where, how?"

"The Chamber of Secrets," Hermione said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought you might like to, so I sent an Owl to Harry. He's coming up this afternoon to open the Chamber for us. He says that we can go in for the afternoon. He wants to make sure it's closed up before he leaves."

Severus couldn't hide it any longer. "That sounds great," he said, grinning. Merlin, Hermione really was a woman after his own heart. "What time?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm meeting Harry in Hogsmead shortly, and we're going to hang out for a bit. When we come back to the castle, I expect you'll have prepared yourself by, say, two 'o' clock?"

"I'll be ready," Severus promised. "Shall I meet you at the Chamber entrance, or will you and Mr. Potter be picking me up here?"

"I'll want to get a change of cloths to work in and a few other things before we go down, so we'll pick you up."

Severus nodded, and then posed the question that had been lingering in his mind from the moment Hermione had mentioned Harry's name. "So, is this Hogsmead trip a…date?"

Hermione laughed so hard that Severus blushed. "What's so funny?" Severus asked.

Hermione composed herself. "No, it is not a date. Harry is my best friend, that's all. He's with Ginny Weasley. Has been for several years now."

Severus was still confused. "And why was that so funny?"

"Because," Hermione replied with a twinkle in her eye. "It's interesting that every time I mention a boy's name, you pry into my love life. It's getting to be predictable."

Severus scowled. "I am merely interested in your well being, Hermione."

Hermione shot him a look with a raised eyebrow. Severus knew exactly what it meant, and it scared the hell out of him. _She knows how I feel_. Severus thought. And as Hermione turned with one final smile and walked out the door, he remembered that moment, that one word he knew was in her mind - bullshit.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Hermione walked quickly to Hogsmead though one of the secret passages she, Harry, and Ron had used during their times at Hogwarts. This one came out under Honeydukes, where Harry had promised to meet her.

Severus, and their last conversation entered her mind. She finally realized that Severus was interested in more than friendship, and now she was doing something about it. That something was, mind you, not irreversible if she lost her nerve. She was merely doing what he had been doing for the past four months at least, and showing interest in his life beyond professionalism. Granted, with Severus potions was his life, so giving him access to a dead basilisk was a huge deal, and she knew it. Really, in her heart, Hermione knew she was just buying time until she was sure of what she felt.

The trap door was not locked when she reached it, which meant that Harry was already upstairs. She opened it, stepped into the cellar, and then closed it again and headed quietly up the stairs.

"Hermione," Harry whispered by cover of his Invisibility Cloak. "Come on."

They walked together, though Hermione appeared to be alone, up to the ridge where they could see the Shrieking Shack. "Alright Hermione," Harry said, taking his cloak off, "What seems to be the problem?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry, I need your opinion about someone…new in my life, sort of."

Harry nodded. "Go on."

"I'd like your blessing to maybe see a certain someone," Hermione said, trying a different approach. Merlin, why was this so hard?

Harry chuckled. "Has something happened yet, or is this all hypothetical?"

"Hypothetical, I suppose," Hermione admitted. For all she knew she was way off base, and this was all in her head. "The person in question has made some advances, but I could be wrong in thinking he actually cares for me…he might just be looking for a good fuck."

Harry's eyes widened. "Merlin, Ron was right. You're falling in love with Snape."

Hermione groaned. "What did that prit say?"

"He's worried about you, Hermione. We both are," Harry admitted slowly. "Snape has a history with the three of us, one not easily forgotten. Ron seems to think that Snape is after you just to get back at us."

Hermione looked at the ground, nearly crushed at the very notion. "What do you think?" she mumbled.

Harry sighed. "Ron drinks too much. He constantly thinks someone is out to get him or those he cares about. I think that Snape proved himself to be more than the overgrown bat we thought he was during the Battle for Hogwarts last year. And what you did for him…well it changed him, Hermione. My concerns are more about the fact that he's still trying to find himself in his new life, and that he might end up hurting you in the process."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "He's still the same Severus as he always was. I've always seen it in him. The better parts of him are just showing more now."

She paused. "I think I love him, Harry."

Harry smiled at her. "Then go for it, but be careful."

Harry had just made Hermione's day. "Really? You approve?"

Harry lay back on the snow covered hill. "I do. But Merlin please, I do not want to hear a word about it when you get around to shagging him. Not one word. And I wouldn't tell Ron about it either."

Half hour later the two friends began the march back up to the school through the Honeydukes passage. They talked a bit more about Ron, and about Severus, and by the time they reached the door to Severus' office it was five till two. With one word from Hermione, the door to the current Deputy Headmaster's Office opened.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus was waiting for them when they walked in. Hermione excused herself to go and change and Severus found himself almost shaking in Mr. Potter's presence. He knew, by the way Potter was looking at him, that Hermione had shared with him her views on what was going on between them.

"I appreciate you helping Hermione and I into the Chamber, Harry," Severus said, trying to break the ice. Addressing Harry seemed awkward at the moment, almost as if he was addressing a potential brother-in-law. Harry and Hermione had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, and Severus knew full well that Harry would do anything to protect her. He loved her as he would have loved his own sister, had James and Lily Potter had any more children.

"It's not a problem at all, Severus," Harry answered with a light emphasis on his name. "I was happy to get a change to catch up with Hermione. You've been keeping her very busy, I understand."

Severus almost fell over at that comment. He could tell that Harry was probing him, trying to get a sense of his intentions toward Hermione. Severus desperately wished he could somehow get it into Harry's mind that he really did love Hermione, and that his intentions were…

Severus paused, mid thought, trying to decide exactly what his intentions toward Hermione were. He desired her, as a man does, and he loved her, as a man should. He did not want to hurt her, or to see her hurt by anyone else. He would do anything to protect her from harm. This morning had given him the first real indication that his feelings were in any way returned by Hermione, and so prior to this morning he had not had any reason to think further than that simple desire.

But now, Severus wondered what kind of future they could have together. He had never been married before, and at this point in his life he had all but dismissed the idea as one thing he'd just never get to do. But Hermione really changed all of that. It suddenly occurred to him that he was still young enough to take a wife, and even to have children.

Hermione reentered the room, now wearing suitable work clothing. Severus looked at her carefully, wondering if she could be 'the one', so to speak. Though he knew it was extremely childish, he mentally coupled his last name to her – Hermione Snape, and mused on how natural it sounded.

"Let's go boys," Hermione ordered.

Harry led the way, and speaking Parseltongue he opened the entrance to the Chamber and they descended the large slide like tube. Harry navigated them though several more doors, until they at last arrived in the hall of the chamber itself, and before him, Severus saw the great beast lying dead upon the floor. It looked amazing to Severus, less decayed than he'd imagined possible.

"Harry, this is incredible," Hermione said, awed. "It looks as if it died yesterday."

Severus nodded. "It would not surprise me at all if this chamber had some sort of enchantment on it that preserved the basilisk."

"That thought occurred to me as well," Harry concurred.

"All the better," Hermione said, gently nudging Severus. "Right?"

Severus' body nearly exploded at her touch, but he did not flinch away. He wanted more, right now. He placed his hand on her shoulder, just barley. "I doubt either of us will ever have an opportunity like this again."

"Can we start?" Hermione asked, looking at him with that lust for knowledge that he loved.

"Start what?" Severus asked in a whisper, once again finding himself swept away from all but her. Somehow his hand had left her shoulder and slipped around her small hand.

"We have a basilisk to cut up, Severus," Hermione reminded him. "Later maybe we should…"

Severus never found out what Hermione was suggesting they should do later. Harry's voice cut hers off, and brought Severus back to the Chamber of Secrets, and the basilisk. "I'm on a clock, you two. Get to work!"

For the next six hours, Severus and Hermione dissected as much of the basilisk as they could manage. Harry promised to bring them back another day if they wanted, and then took them back up to the castle. They both thanked Harry for his help as he prepared to part ways with them in one of the corridors, and Severus and Hermione walked together back to their quarters.

They entered the office, both tired and ready for a good night's sleep. Hermione entered her room without a word, and about a minute later Severus, who was still putting things away, heard her call his name. "Severus, would you come in here a moment?"

Severus entered Hermione's room slowly. He had not been in here since she'd moved in four months ago. "Yes?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to move for a week," Hermione said with exhaustion. "Could you please douse the large lamp in this corner?"

Severus complied, and moments later the room was only lit by the small fireplace where little more than a small log was burning. Severus walked over to Hermione's bed and pulled the covers over her carefully. And in a moment of recklessness, Severus leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Sleep well, Hermione."

A smile forced its way though the grimace of pain on her face. "Sleep well, Severus."

* * *

**DECEMBER**

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione heard Severus ask.

Hermione looked up. She had forgotten that Severus was at his desk grading some fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. He must have been watching her, to have noticed her quick smile. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be sharing living space with someone who appreciates organization as much as I do. The girls I shared rooms with during my Hogwarts years were total slobs, and last year when I was out hunting Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, that was no neat shelf either."

Severus chuckled. "Indeed."

"Severus, I have an idea I'd like your opinion on," Hermione said suddenly. She had wanted to bring this up days ago, but was unsure of how Severus would feel. She wanted his support, and his help, but she was unsure of if he might have other plans for the Christmas break.

Severus looked up at her from his papers. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about the potion I made with the Phoenix tears that prevented the basilisk from killing you," Hermione began, "And it occurred to me that there might be other uses for Phoenix tears in potions. I just finished rereading Dumbledore's papers on the uses of Dragon blood, and I thinking that perhaps we could do a project of the same nature, with Phoenix tears."

Severus sat back in his chair. "That is a thought," he mused. "Do you have other ideas for its use?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Two pretty good ideas at the moment, other than the vaccine for basilisk poison. First, I was thinking it might be used in a medicine to help repair long term exposure to the Cruciatus Curse, like in the case of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents? And I was also thinking it might be of use in improving the Wolfsbane Potion."

Severus nodded. "Both fair theories. We might talk to Neville and his grandmother about using the Longbottoms as test subjects for the Cruciatus idea. But I'm not sure where we'd find a werewolf. We'd need a blood sample of a werewolf during his or her transformation."

Hermione grimaced. That had been her conclusion as well, so far as needed an active sample of Werewolf blood. With Remus Lupin dead, that was going to be tricky. However, she did know were one was living now. "I know were to find a werewolf," she confessed. "There's going to be a full moon during Christmas Break, I was thinking of going to get the sample then."

"Alone?" Severus yelped. "I don't think so!"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well alone was not my first choice either. But the full moon is on Christmas Eve, and I can't ask anyone to be away from their families on that day to accompany me."

Severus glared. "You know I'll go with you. You knew before you even brought this up. I don't have anyone besides you I'd want to spend the holiday with, and if tramping through a forest in search of blood thirsty werewolves is your idea of fun, then Merlin help me, I'm going with you."

Hermione smiled. She had him cornered. "So I guess that means you're in on the project entirely, then?"

Severus rubbed his temples. "You are really making me feel my age, Hermione. You usually have the opposite effect on my behavior."

Hermione paused, realizing that Severus had just admitted to feeling young when she was around. It was ironic, because when she was around him, she felt ageless. Not old, but not young either. He made her feel like age had no bounds, that it all depended on her mind. "Severus?"

He smiled, and got up and walked over to her. "I'd do anything for you, Hermione. Anything at all," he said kneeling in front of her chair.

Hermione looked into his eyes, and she saw the blaze of passion she'd seen the day they'd danced. "Dance with me again?" she asked quietly.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus watched Hermione carefully, trying to understand what she meant, truly, in her request to dance. He nodded at her, and got up to turn on some music. The song that played was one of his favorites, a balled with a fairly high tempo. They fell into step together in the same dance as Minerva had witnessed, flowing easily, and never breaking eye contact. When the dance allowed Hermione the freedom of her wand hand for a second, she cast a spell that opened her bedroom door wide. Severus raised his eyebrows, and then seeing the fire in Hermione's eyes he took her lead and led the dance from the office space into her bedroom.

The song came to its climax just as Severus accidentally backed Hermione into a wall. The impact was gentle, but solid, and there they stood, Hermione pressed between the wall and his body. The song ended, and silence ensued for a moment, only interrupted by both of their rapid heartbeats. Severus looked carefully at the young woman who was staring up at him.

"Hermione?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Severus leaned forward slowly, allowing his cheek to touch hers for a moment, and then kissing that cheek gently. He backed away slowly, but only far enough to look her in the eyes again.

"Yes, Severus," Hermione said, reaching her hand up toward his face.

He leaned in again, slowly, and Hermione pulled him along until at last, their lips met. The kiss began slowly, a sense of fear and uncertainty surrounding them. But then Severus felt Hermione's body relax in his grip, and he began to kiss her more eagerly, which she returned. He felt her hands move to his chest, not pushing him away but fumbling with the buttons on his robes as she also began exploring his mouth more fully.

Severus allowed his hands to fall lower on her back, until he found the end of her shirt and moved his hands under it and onto her soft skin. He also began to explore her mouth as she had done to his, and as he did he felt the blood begin to rush and his breeches became tight. He could take no more. Severus picked Hermione up, never breaking their locked lips. He felt her legs wrap around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

By this time Hermione had managed to unclasp all of the buttons on his robes, and with a shrug of his shoulders the robes fell to the floor and he was left with only his breaches. As Severus laid her on the bed, his lips left hers and moved to her tummy, kissing every inch of her exposed waist before raising her shirt a fraction. He would have repeated this action, taken his time, but Hermione was too eager. She pulled the shirt away from him and over her head, discarding it with a flick onto the floor.

Severus was left only with her bra to slowly remove, and this she allowed. After it was also discarded, he kissed each of her nipples until they were hard and then moved toward her neck. As he kissed the left side of her neck, just above her collarbone, he felt her nails dig into his back and she moaned. He repeated the action, as did she the response, this time calling his name.

Severus stopped now and looked at her face, and he found her smiling gently. "More?" he asked, seeking permission to take her further. He needed to be sure she was ready. Merlin knew he was, but this was about her.

She unbuttoned her own jeans in reply, and he pulled them off, exposing her entire body to him. She apparently did not care for underwear. His own breeches came off easily to his pull, and as they did Severus climbed slowly on top of her. She seemed so small and fragile, and he hesitated to let the full of his weight fall on her. Hermione had a different idea to the strength of her body as she pulled him down on to her.

Severus was surprised when as he was being pulled against her, she also guided him inside. He found her warm and wet, and fully accepting to his presence. Reflex pulled him partly back, but passion drove him to thrust forward again, and again, and again. With each forward motion he want deeper and deeper until at last he was totally in her.

He heard her moan again, and she wrapped her legs again around his waist, using the power in her legs to pull him down harder. He kissed her hungrily, as their bodies became one.

"Hermione," he moaned.

"Don't stop Severus," she whispered. "Please don't stop."

He continued, harder and faster than before. She moaned louder now, not in pain but in ecstasy, he knew. At last, with one final thrust, he found his climax and filled her with his fluid. She grabbed his buttocks and held him there tightly, her nails digging in to him and adding measure to his orgasm.

He fell off of her then, laying flat on his back beside her, breathing hard. Hermione rolled her own body to nest with his. Her hand stroked what had just been inside her, and then moved over the rest of him, now taking her turn at exploring his body.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Hermione walked out of her bedroom to the office where Severus was working. He did not look up from his papers, and she quietly walked up behind his chair, and laid her hands on his shoulders, and then sliding her hands down onto his chest as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. It had been two weeks since their first night together, and they had consequently abandoned Severus' quarters and were now sharing her bed every night. They had not had sex since that night, but it didn't seem to matter to either of them. Just to be close was enough.

Severus' body relaxed at her touch. "Hi," he said. "Didn't hear you come out."

"I noticed," Hermione said, moving around to the front of the chair and kneeling at his side. She rested her head on his leg, breathing easily. This, right here, was bliss.

This bliss ended abruptly as the office door opened. Hermione jumped up quickly, but by the look on Professor McGonagall's face, she knew that Minerva would not be fooled.

"I think I'll remember to knock next time," Minerva said crisply. "I take it you two finally…"

Severus frowned. "We're trying to keep this quiet for now."

"How did you know?" Hermione inquired.

"I guessed after walking on you two dancing some weeks ago," Minerva answered. "Severus admitted his feelings to me…"

"After she pounded a book over my head," Severus mumbled.

"…and said he was not aware of how you felt," Minerva continued with a wave of her hand, "And by your proximity to…him…when I just walked in, I guessed there had been further development."

"Minerva!" Severus said, shocked. "We were not… she was not... you have a smutty mind!"

Hermione, fully understanding what Minerva had thought she had just been doing while eye level with Severus' waist, went beet red. Merlin this was awkward.

Minerva looked as innocent as she could manage, but Hermione got the feeling that there was more to her interest in Severus' personal life than she was letting on. "Hermione, I was just dropping by to ask if you could fill in for Babs this afternoon for the second year potions class. She's not feeling very well at the moment, and says you've been excellent thus far.

Hermione nodded. "Sure, I can handle that. In fact, that class is in less than an hour. I should head down now to get things set up and review what she had planned for the lesson."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "Good idea."

Hermione ran to her room, grabbed her black cloak she used for the days she was working with Babs in classes, and before she walked out the office door she gave Severus one more glace. "I'll see you later Severus."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus waited for Hermione's footsteps to vanish before he looked at Minerva. "You've always had a smutty mind," he commented.

Minerva smiled. "I never thought the tables would turn like this, Severus. Now you're the cougar."

Severus blushed like a schoolboy, memories surfacing that he had not thought about in years. During his Seventh year, he and Minerva had had a rather heated six month affair. Then, she had been the older, and he the younger. Now he was the older, and Hermione was the younger. "Indeed," he said quietly.

Minerva looked at the floor awkwardly. "Severus, this is the first time we've talked about that since it happened, you know."

He did know. The affair had started when he had stayed for Christmas break, his last year as a student at Hogwarts. He had been trying to create a spell that would cause a person's cloths to shrink uncomfortably, for use on Sirius Black, and Minerva had somehow stepped in the path of his dummy test subject, and the spell as he cast it. It did not shrink the cloths, it made them vanish totally.

There Severus had stood, seventeen years old and staring at Minerva in nothing but her skin. She had been as shocked as he, if not more. A few days later Severus had written her a note to apologize. He had added that he thought she was very attractive in his note, and a week later, she'd asked him to stay after class, and that night Severus lost his virginity.

Minerva's husband, Gideon, and their fourteen year old son Dawson had been murdered by the up and coming Dark Lord Voldemort only months before, and what it came down to was that Minerva was hurting, and needed someone to hold, and Severus was willing. When Severus joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort right after graduating, that had been the end of their relationship.

When Severus had begun teaching at Hogwarts, they had not talked about it. It had been nearly twenty years ago now. "I'm sorry," Severus said quietly. "For leaving the way I did back then. After what he did to Gideon and Dawson, I can't imagine how much it hurt you to see me join his cause."

Minerva nodded. "The whole thing never should have happened to start with. You were my student."

"But it did," Severus said, looking at her carefully. "Until Hermione, I was never with any one else. I wanted Lily, all those years, but never had her. I dwelt on that for so long, and it kept me from moving on."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "Just me and Hermione? Ever?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "That's not a crime, Minerva."

Minerva reached across the desk and touched Severus' hand gently. "What you and Hermione have is special. I see that now. Severus, don't let her slip away. You deserve a life, and happiness, and if you want it, a family. I've always hoped you'd find all those things. Even then."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Just over a week later, Hermione and Severus, bundled in winter cloaks, walked with wands out in a dark forest. It was Christmas Eve, or rather Christmas morning by now, and tonight the moon was full. They were werewolf hunting. Hermione was beginning to regret the idea to come now. They could have waited until this summer, but she, as always, was too impatient.

Severus had his free arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close as they walked. Hermione was glad of the extra body heat. On top of the cold of the winter, Hermione was starting to feel like she was getting a cold or some sort of flu. She has said nothing to Severus, because knowing him, he would have insisted that until she was well they could put this activity off.

Severus froze. "I hear something," he said. Hermione trusted his ears more than her own, particularly since he'd spent a good deal more time around Remus Lupin than she ever had, and he knew the sounds a werewolf made well. They both froze in the snow, and waited.

"He'll come to us," Hermione whispered. "He's hunting."

"He's hunting us," Severus hissed. "We shouldn't be here Hermione."

Hermione pulled away from Severus' grasp. "Spread out," she said. "He'll attack one of us, and the other can stun him. Together we make one large target."

Severus gave her an incredulous look. "And what if he bites who ever he attacks? No Hermione, we are hunting him, not the other way around."

Hermione kept walking away, stopping only when she gotten a fair two meters away from Severus. "That would take too much time. Sunrise is in less than two hours. It's worth the risk." Her stomach turned as she spoke, making her ever more ready to get this done.

Severus did not appear happy, but he complied with her wishes. "Very well," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Severus' looks of fear. "You could stand easily in front of The Dark Lord but you shake in your boots when there's a werewolf around."

"I'm afraid for you, Hermione," Severus replied. "What's wrong? You're normally not half this reckless."

"I'm fine!" she shot, defensively. "Merlin, Severus, I'm your lover not your child. Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself."

Severus was about to argue, but Hermione was suddenly tackled by the werewolf, which had approached unnoticed due to their conversation. Hermione reached for her wand but the werewolf's jaw close around her hand. She heard a snap, and knew her wand had just broken in two. The spark caused the wolf to jump back, at which point Severus hit him with a stunning spell.

Hermione saw Severus cast another spell, extracting blood from the werewolf into a set of vials he had brought for that purpose. He walked over to Hermione then and knelt beside her. "Are you okay?"

* * *

**JANUARY**

Her hand was throbbing, and her stomach turned wildly. "Severus…" she said apologetically. And then she passed out.

Severus sat in the Hogwarts hospital wing staring blankly at the wall while Hermione slept in the bed to his left. He was waiting for Minerva to get there. Poppy had refused to give Hermione's diagnosis to him, as he was not her father, nor was he her husband. Severus had restrained himself, and not told her they were lovers, per say, because he knew it would make no difference whatsoever, and it was none of her business anyway.

"Severus," Minerva said, voice shaking. "She's infected."

Severus' heart fell. It had only been a small bite, on her hand. He'd hoped that somehow she would have been spared. He got up and walked toward Minerva, who without even hesitating wrapped him in a warm hug. After a bit, Minerva spoke again. "Severus, I need you to be honest with me, without asking questions."

Severus nodded. He was in too much pain to ask questions.

"Are you and Hermione having sex?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Just once. We just fool around for the most part. We don't want to rush," Severus answered honestly.

"When was this?" Minerva inquired, biting her lip nervously.

"Three weeks ago tomorrow," Severus said. "Why?"

Minerva's hands went to her face, covering her eyes while rubbing her temples. Severus knew that look. That was Minerva's, 'I don't know how to say this', look. "What?" he asked with hesitation.

"Severus," Minerva said slowly, taking his hands into her owns. "Hermione is just shy of three weeks pregnant. She probably doesn't even know herself yet. At this point she probably just thinks she's coming down with a flu – slight fever, upset stomach, irritability, that sort of thing."

Severus' face went white. "Preg…pregnant?"

Minerva guided him to the nearest chair. "And by the date which you admit you did have sex, there's little chance that you are not the father. Congratulations Severus."

Severus looked up at her, a glazed look in his eyes. "Father?" Severus whole body was tingling. A part of him wanted to get up and run away, another part wanted to rush over to Hermione. He loved her, but she had not indicated if she was interested in being involved with him publicly or long term. For all he knew she might not even want this child. She might really be upset, especially now that she was…a werewolf.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing, Severus' head on her thigh. He was sleeping, and she suspected that this was the first he'd done so since they were in the forest. She hated to wake him, not knowing how long he'd managed to sleep, but she needed to know, and she wanted to hear it from him.

"Severus," he said gently.

He woke with a start. "Hermione!" he breathed. "Thank Merlin you're awake."

"Severus, what the diagnosis?" she asked softly.

Severus looked at the floor. "You're infected. You've been out for three days."

Hermione closed her eyes, and let out a long sigh. "Okay."

"Hermione," Severus said, pain in his voice. "Why?"

"Why what?" Hermione asked, eyes still closed.

"Why would you go into a dangerous situation like that when you weren't feeling well?"

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked sharply at Severus. "It was no big deal, just a mild flu. How did you know I wasn't feeling well?"

Severus took her hand. "Hermione, Madam Pomfrey found something else when running tests," he said. "And it wasn't a flu."

Hermione looked intently at Severus, who had just taken a quick glance to her abdomen. What wasn't the flu hit her like a ton of bricks, and her eyes widened. "Am I…" she said very slowly.

"Pregnant?" Severus finished. "Yes."

Hermione's hands went to her mouth for a moment, and then she reached out for his hand. "Severus, what do you think about that? About us having a…baby?"

Severus gripped her hand. "I'd say that this is up to you, Hermione. It's rather sudden, considering how long we've been seeing each other."

Hermione smiled. She could tell Severus was scared shitless, but he was trying and that was what mattered. "Severus, I want to have this baby," she said quietly. "Especially now. This child was conceived before I was infected, so there's a fairly good chance he or she won't be affected."

Severus smiled, and moved from his chair to her bed, and he curled up beside her. Hermione felt comforted by his presence, as he lay there stroking her hair. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered. "I don't want to hide that anymore."

"And I love you, Severus," Hermione replied with feeling. She laid his hand on her stomach. "I don't really see any way to hide it even if we wanted to."

Severus laughed, but the moment was cut off by Poppy Pomfrey's screech. "Severus Snape, what in Merlin's name…"

Hermione looked mildly surprised. "You didn't tell her?"

"I only know because Minerva told me," Severus admitted.

"Severus you had no right to tell Miss Granger anything Minerva might have told you," Poppy said, grabbing his robes and pulling him off Hermione's bed like a schoolchild.

Hermione held on to Severus hand tightly. "Poppy, please," she said. "Severus has every right to know my medical condition. From here on out I give you permission to discuss my medical information with him."

Poppy looked from Hermione to Severus, then back to Hermione, and her eyes widened. "He's the father?" she said weakly.

Severus sat back down on Hermione's bed and glared at Poppy. "Yes I am, thank you very much."

Poppy grabbed the closest chair for support. "Merlin," she uttered. "How long have you two…"

Hermione blushed. "Only about a month."

Poppy shook her head, sat on the chair, and smirked. "My, my Severus. Good job."

Hermione laughed as Severus crossed his arms and glared at Poppy. "Easy there Severus. Poppy's taking it quite well. Imagine when Ron finds out. Or Harry. Or Molly and Arthur. Or my parents, or…"

"Okay, I get the point," Severus said.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

It had been an eventful week. Severus and Hermione were presently sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Harry to arrive. They decided he should be the first they would tell, simply because he already knew that there was something going on between them. He didn't know anything had happened, but he would soon enough. They also agreed he was the best choice for godfather to their child.

Hermione had decided to keep it quiet that she'd been infected by the werewolf. She thought that it would be too much for their friends to take in, both the idea of them together, and having a baby, and that she was now a werewolf. Severus had agreed, at least until the baby was born, to keep it between them, Minerva, and Poppy.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked him.

Severus sighed. Ready? Doubtful. But it had to be done anyway. "Ready as I'm going to be," he answered.

Hermione was glowing. Most people went through a massive depression when they were infected by a werewolf, but not Hermione. Between her natural tendency to look at life as if everything bad had some good in it somewhere, and the joy she was finding in this pregnancy, she was keeping her chin up. Severus was trying to keep his spirits as high as hers, but in the matter of being optimistic, she was much more equipped in character.

Harry arrived moments later, and Severus took a deep, deep breath, before standing to greet his former student. "Harry, thank you for meeting us."

Hermione got up and gave Harry a big hug. "Hi Harry."

Harry looked from Hermione to Severus, and back to Hermione again. "I guess you two…"

Severus decided that now was a good time to get out what he wanted to say to Harry. "Harry, I swear I will do my very best to keep her safe. And I would never harm Hermione."

Severus watched Harry's reaction. "I wish you luck, Severus," he chuckled. "She has a knack for getting in trouble."

"Harry!" Hermione said defensively. "I'm not nearly as much of a trouble magnet as you are!"

Severus chuckled. "I beg to differ."

Hermione shook her head. "Sit down Harry. I – we've got something to tell you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "And after, something to ask of you."

Harry nodded and took a seat. "Tom," he called to the barkeep. "Three butterbeers, please."

"Just two," Hermione injected. "I'm not drinking."

Harry fell off his chair. "Hermione?" he gasped. "You're not…"

Hermione took Severus' hand and smiled. "That's what we wanted to tell you, Harry. We're having a baby."

Severus smiled. He loved Hermione's matter-of-fact way of saying hard to say things. How she did it he would never understand.

"We'd like you to be the godfather, Harry," Severus said. "Will you?"

Harry climbed back into his seat as Tom the barkeep brought out two butterbeers. "Um, wow. Um, yea, of course."

Hermione grabbed Harry into another hug. "Thank you!"

Harry shook his head. "Merlin, wow. Congratulations, both of you. Who else knows?"

"Just Minerva and Poppy," Hermione answered. "I'm not sure everyone is going to be as supportive as you, Harry."

"Yeah, like Ron for example," Harry sighed.

The three of them chatted for a while, and Severus got the feeling that Harry, of all people, was going to be their biggest cheerleader in the months to come. After all the years of hating Harry for being so much like his nemesis, James Potter, it turned out that Harry had inherited more of his mother's grace and kindness than Severus had ever allowed himself to see. And in light of his current situation, Severus was never more happy to be proven wrong.

"Where are you two off to next?" Harry asked, as the three of them got up to leave.

"The Burrow," Hermione sighed. "I want to get that over with. Ron is supposed to out today, and Molly and Arthur would never forgive me if I didn't tell them before Ron finds out."

Harry frowned. "Hermione, you are telling Ron in person, right? I know things are rocky between you two but you owe it to him."

Hermione glared. "Harry, with the way Ron is acting, I don't owe him anything. But…yes, I will tell him, all in good time."

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders. He could tell that the very notion of telling Ron Weasley anything was frustrating and frightening. She had suggested telling Ron alone, without Severus there, but he had been armament in his argument that with Ron's drinking problem, there was no telling what he would do, and Severus insisted on being there, at the least for back up. He agreed to let her actually tell him, but she was not going to do it alone.

Harry held his hand out to Severus, a first to be sure. Severus took it gladly, happy for any support in this instance. Once upon a time, Severus would have been all on his own, never asking or even needing help from anyone. But now, he took Harry's hand in friendship.

"Severus," Harry said, "I know you'll take good care of her. Of all the things I know about you, I do know you'd do anything to protect the ones you love. You did it for me, for my mum. I'm really happy that you finally have you own family to protect. After all you did for me, it's time for you to have your own life, free of Voldemort, and of Dumbledore's expectations."

Severus was touched. "Thank you Harry."

"Besides," Harry said with a grin, "you know full well that I'll hex you into a million pieces if you ever hurt Hermione. You wouldn't dare."

Severus put a mock solemn look on his face. "Indeed."

Hermione laughed easily now, which Severus savored. He knew that the visit to the Burrow would not be easy, even without Ron there. Arthur and Molly really had thought that Hermione would end up bonding with Ron, and now that all chance of that happening was fading, it would be hard for them to accept.

* * *

**FEBRUARY **

Severus was hoping for the best today, but he doubted that would be the case. Telling Arthur and Molly about his and Hermione's relationship, and the fact that they were now expecting a child, had gone over fairly well. Arthur had grinned like a schoolboy and given Severus a 'good going' look. Molly had been less enthusiastic, especially when they got to the part about the baby. Molly had surprised Severus when she looked him square in the eye and asked if he was planning on making an honest woman out of Hermione.

Today, Ron was coming to Hogwarts, apparently to visit his friend Neville Longbottom. Telling Neville about them had been an almost laughable affair. Severus had always scared the hell out of poor Neville, and the young man was still adjusting to the new, less bat-like Severus. Hermione had been having lunch with Neville two days ago, when Severus, assuming she had already told Neville about them, came up from behind his lover and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Neville had nearly choked on his lunch, just seeing that. Hermione had needed to very rapidly explain that she was seeing him, and that they were now coming out in public about it because they were having a baby. Neville had then turned from red, to green, to white, and passed out on the floor. Severus didn't really understand why, but it didn't really matter. The deed was done.

So today, they were telling Ron. Ron was unaware of the fact that he would even be seeing Hermione today. All he knew was that he was coming to see Neville, and Neville had agreed to take Ron to meet Hermione and himself for moral support. Severus checked the clock, and knew that in minutes, Ron and Neville would arrive. Hermione was sitting on the sofa on the other side of the room, reading up on pregnancy. Severus was sure that by now, she must have read every book Hogwarts had on the subject, as well as a few from the restricted section of the Library on pregnancy of werewolves. It was only another week and a half until Hermione would go through her first transformation.

Her reading had revealed that during pregnancy, a werewolf would only change for the first month, and then she would be spared until one full month after the child was born. Meanwhile, Severus had been working steadily on improving the Wolfsbane Potion with his and Hermione's idea to use Phoenix tears. Severus had a fair stock of Phoenix tears from Fawkes, but as the bird had vanished after Dumbledore's death almost two years ago now, his supply was getting low. Later, Severus would have to remember to talk to Hermione about ideas on how they could obtain more Phoenix tears.

Severus looked up from his papers upon hearing a loud voice in the corridor, just outside the office door.

"No bloody way, Neville!" Ron Weasley's voice rang. "She doesn't want to see me!"

"She does, Ron," came Neville's voice. "She wants to talk to you about something.

Severus glanced at Hermione, who was quickly stowing away her werewolf book. The door clicked open, and a red faced Ron and white faced Neville stepped in. Severus saw Ron take several deep breaths before he looked up. "Hermione, Neville says you wanted to see me," he said, through gritted teeth.

Severus stood, and nodded at Hermione. After days of pleading, and on condition that Neville remain present, Severus had agreed to wait in the other room while Hermione told Ron everything. He would be listening to everything going on, and would be right there if Hermione needed him. He gave Ron a curt nod, and walked into his by now almost abandoned bedchambers. The door closed with a click, and Severus sat down on the floor next to the door, and listened.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Hermione stood and took a deep breath. "Hello Ron, yes, I wanted to see you." She paused for a moment and then summoned two armchairs, with her spare wand, for Ron and Neville. "Sit?"

Ron looked from Hermione to the door Severus had just disappeared behind, and then with a grudging look, took a seat. Neville followed suit, and Hermione saw that his wand was tightly gripped in his hand, knowing exactly what was coming.

Hermione looked at Ron carefully, who appeared nearly ready to explode. "Fine, Ron. Ask what you wish, and I will answer honestly."

Ron hesitated for less than a second. "Are you snogging Snape?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Yes."

"Are you fucking him?"

Hermione clenched her own teeth, frustration at Ron's tone growing rapidly. "We are sleeping together, yes."

And Ron exploded. "Merlin Hermione! Why? Why him, of all bloody people? I'd rather you'd left me for one of my brothers. But Snape? You've got to be kidding!"

Hermione sat back down on the sofa now. "I didn't leave you for Severus, Ron. I left you because you were not the right man for me. My relationship with Severus didn't begin till months later."

"That's not the point, Hermione, and you know it," Ron objected. "Look, just leave him. You've got it out of your system. Go with someone – anyone else. You've got no reason to stick with the git."

Hermione looked at Neville, who had gone even paler than before, if that was possible. He knew exactly was Hermione was about to say – the bomb she was about to drop.

"Ron," she said very quietly. "I have a lot of reasons to stay with Severus. I love him. He loves me."

"You're not thinking of bonding with him, are you?" Ron asked.

Hermione couldn't beat around the bush any longer. The dragging it out was just making it more difficult. "Ron, I'm…we're…" she swallowed. "Ron, Severus and I are expecting a baby."

Hermione didn't even look at Ron. The next thing she heard was Neville's voice. "Ron! No!"

Hermione looked up to see Ron storming toward the door Severus was behind. She heard a shuffling on the other side of the door, and she knew that Severus was preparing himself for Ron's attack. "Ron!" Hermione screamed.

Ron stopped, just past half way between his chair and Severus' door. He didn't look at Hermione, but rather back at Neville. Hermione was surprised to see a smile on Neville lips, as he nodded at Ron. Ron took a deep breath, and lowered his wand. "Snape," he said just loud enough. "Come out here and face me like a man. I'm not going to curse you."

Silence ensued. Hermione didn't know what to say, or what to do. Severus apparently had decided to take Ron at his word that he wouldn't curse him, because the door opened, and his wand was lowered.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus said simply.

Hermione watched in wonder as Ron composed himself, and tucked his wand away. "Do you love her?" he asked simply.

Severus' face relaxed. "Yes, I do."

"Will you stay with her and the baby?" Ron asked. "Or will you abandon her, or go off on some trip that gets you killed and leave her alone to raise your kid?"

Severus looked Ron square in the eye. "I cannot promise I'll live forever, but no, I have no intention of abandoning her or my child."

Ron nodded. Hermione saw his clench his right hand, and then relax it. And then to her shock, Ron held his hand out to Severus. "Congratulations are in order then," he said.

Severus hesitated for a few seconds, and then took Ron's hand, and shook it. Ron held on to his hand for a moment, and looked Severus hard in the eye. "If you ever hurt her, or that child, I will kill you. So long has you keep her from harm best you can, and keep your child away from the Dark Arts, you have my best wishes in your future together."

Hermione sighed. If he could have just left it at congratulations…

The threat didn't seem to bother Severus at all however. Granted, he was used to it, after working so closely with the Dark Lord over the years. "I swear to do my best."

Ron let go of Severus' hand with a curt nod. He turned to Hermione, and she saw a light in his eye she had not seen for over a year now. "Hermione, I'm bowing out with as much grace as I can manage. I'm not going to stand in your way anymore. I'm going to stop drinking – with Neville's help. I want my friend back. And, if you and Snape will permit it, I'd like to be a part of your child's life."

Hermione burst out in tears and ran over to Ron. "Oh Ron!" she said, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Blimey, Hermione, you're choking me!" Ron gasped.

Hermione let him go, and stood back to look at him again. Ron grinned back at Neville, who winked. "Good job, Ron," he said. "Well done."

Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a word alone with you. There's something I want to talk to you about, that I'd prefer not to discuss with anyone else."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She looked over at Severus, who nodded and then took his leave. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, Hermione. They should be starting dinner shortly."

"I'll join you," Neville said, leaving Ron and Hermione alone.

As the door closed behind the two men, and their footsteps faded, Hermione looked back at Ron. "So what is it?"

Ron took a seat on one of the armchairs, and motioned for Hermione to do the same. After they had done so, he spoke: "Hermione, I haven't told anyone this yet, not even Harry, or Neville. But I need to tell you because I want you to know that me being okay with this you and Snape thing is more than me just all of the sudden turning into a gentleman. You know me better than that, and I don't want you to think that what I said just now was fake, or forced, or anything."

"Go on," Hermione said, giving her ex-boyfriend her full attention.

"Hermione, I accepted months ago that we'd never get back together, but it wasn't because if you seeing someone else. I realized something about myself that, well, kinda changed the way I love you. Mind, I do still love you, a lot, and Snape really wasn't my first choice on who you were shagging. It's kind of like when Ginny was starting to date people. Remember how stupid I got? I wanted to kill those guys, because they were snogging my sister. And so with Snape, it's just like that, times a couple hundred. I'm never going to be chummy with the guy, because he's shagging you, and I love you like that, like a sister."

"What caused the change?" Hermione asked tenderly. She could see the fear in Ron's eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she braced herself for whatever it was.

Ron put his hands in his pockets and his face turned beet red. "Hermione, I think I'm gay. That one night stand you found out about was with a guy."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Sweet Merlin."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus was happy to see Hermione talking to both Ron and Harry again. In their Hogwarts years, the three had been inseparable. Now they appeared to be back in that place, where their bond of friendship overcame everything; pain, love, betrayals, and personal choices. The only difficulty was that Severus was not, and would never be, part of Hermione's inner circle of friends. He watched from the staff table now, where Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all sat chatting. Even now that he and Hermione were out in the open about their relationship, it didn't change that a certain level of professionalism still applied in public.

As the meal came to a close Severus went down to Hermione. Tonight was the full moon, and he could tell she was already sensing the oncoming transformation. Severus did not touch Hermione when he reached their table. He was not sure if Ginny had been informed about what was between them. "Hermione?" Severus said. "Are you about ready?"

"Oh, blimey," Ron said. "Harry, did you tell Ginny?"

Harry frowned. "This is the first I've seen Ginny since Hermione told me. I thought you told her."

Ron crossed his arms. "She's your girlfriend."

"She's your sister!" Harry shot back.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked casually, smile playing on her lips when she looked at Severus.

Ron answered. "Hermione and Professor Snape are shagging each other."

"If I am shagging, as you so delicately put it, one of your closest friends, don't you think it's about time you call me Severus?" Severus asked Ron, though really he was talking to all of them. Harry had been calling him Severus, but none of the other former students who knew had made that change as of yet.

Ginny grinned. "Saw that coming – like three years ago."

Hermione's eyes widened visibly, and Severus raised his eyebrows. Surely he had not been that obvious, and Hermione had not developed feelings till recently, right?

"But I was with Ron then!" she objected.

"And you looked at Prof…Severus like he walked on water. Merlin Hermione, I've been waiting for this. I'm honestly surprised it didn't happen sooner," Ginny replied with a shrug.

"Well, guess what else?" Ron shot, trying to top his sister. "They're having a baby!"

Hermione put her head down on the table. Severus could tell she was exhausted, which was no surprise between the upcoming transformation, the beginning stages of pregnancy, keeping the fact that she was a werewolf a secret from everyone, and having to deal with the emotional repercussions of telling everyone about Severus and the baby.

"Merlin," Ginny breathed. "I thought you looked a bit peaky. I just assumed you were getting a flu or something."

Hermione sat back up, and forced a smile. "So did I," she said.

Severus decided to remind every one he, the father of said child, was standing right here. "I was rather taken by surprise myself," he said. "The idea of starting a family certainly wasn't planned."

Severus saw Hermione frown, as if she was doubting his commitment to this child, and his promise to Ron and Harry. "But I'm thrilled, of course," he added hastily. "Very excited."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, still looking unsure, but Severus didn't have time to defend where his heart was further. "Hermione, we need to get going," he said firmly, nodding his head at the window where he could see the sun beginning to set.

Hermione took his hint, and Severus couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes. She knew what was coming as well as he did. First time transformations were always the worst. "I'll see you guys later," she said to her friends as she got up.

The group looked perplexed, with the exception of Harry. He looked downright worried. Severus paid it little thought; there was only Hermione in the forefront of his mind right now.

The two were nearly halfway back to their quarters when Harry caught up to them. "Severus, can I have a quick work with you?" he asked, still catching his breath.

Severus nodded, and turned to Hermione. "Go ahead, I'll be right behind you," he said tenderly.

When she was out of earshot, Severus turned back to Harry. "What is it?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "Severus, has she been infected by a werewolf?"

Severus was astounded at Harry's power of observation. Hermione had been adamant about not telling any of her friends for now, but Severus saw no way to lie to Harry, especially if he ever hoped to truly gain the younger man's trust. "She doesn't want anyone to know yet," he said quietly.

"When? How?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, this will be her first transformation. It will happen in the next twenty minutes. I don't have time to explain further but I promise I will make the time later. Just please, don't tell anyone else. It's been hard enough on her dealing with the reactions from everyone about our relationship and the baby, let alone the fact that she is, yes, now a werewolf."

Harry nodded, and Severus saw he was not angry, just very concerned. He of all people knew what it meant to be a werewolf – he had been very close to Remus Lupin. "I won't say anything, and don't tell her I know. This is between just us, Severus."

Severus nodded. "I'll send you an owl the first chance I get."

Harry allowed a curt nod, and turned back toward the Great Hall. Severus quickened his pace to catch up to Hermione. This was going to be a long night.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"What did Harry want?" Hermione ask when Severus walked in to his – now converted to a werewolf safe zone – former bedchambers.

"He just wanted to remind me that even though we have a relationship that you still have a social life apart from me. He seemed to think that I was being a bit too bossy when I told you it was time to go," Severus answered causally.

Hermione sighed. "He couldn't understand why you had to remind me."

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not, I just lost track of time," she replied.

"That's called forgetting, Hermione," Severus said quietly. "Your life is radically changing in so many ways right now. I'm not surprised by a slip up, but at least for the werewolf part of things, you have to be more careful. You'd never forgive yourself if you harmed one of your friends."

"I know," she replied. She did know, really. Right now she felt worse than she had ever felt before. Aside from the constant turning in her stomach from the pregnancy aspect of things, she felt weak, yet primal right now. She could feel her body starting to change as the clock ticked closer to the rise of the full moon. She was beginning to feel a loss of self, and the spread of reckless rage throughout her mind and body both.

"Severus," she said quickly. "You should go, it's starting." She could tell she was moments from loosing all control. Even with the Wolfsbane Potion, this was going to be a terrible thing. If Ron thought he'd seen her mad before…

Severus came over to where Hermione was curled up on the floor in the middle of the room. "Hermione, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, the whole time."

"But what if I bite you, Severus?" she demanded through gritted teeth. "What if I try to kill you?"

Severus did not touch her. He knew as well as she did that it was too late to do that. "I am an able wizard. If I have to stun you, I will."

"You'll hurt the baby!" Hermione said, beginning to shake. All fear had left her, and her senses began to magnify.

"I swear I will not," Severus vowed. "It will all be over in few hours. I'm not leaving you."

The last thing Hermione saw before the werewolf in her took total control was Severus' tear stained face. And the last thought in her head, and last words to escape her lips were, "I love you."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

It was over. Severus knelt by Hermione's bedside, tending to her self inflicted wounds. Poppy had already been down, to help Severus with the more severe wounds, and to assure that the baby was alright. Severus had been relieved when Poppy told him that the stunning spell he'd needed to hit Hermione with had not harmed the baby in any way. She would recover, and in another seven months they would be parents.

Hermione stirred, and Severus saw her wince visibly before even opening her eyes. Severus brushed her hair gently off her face as her eyes flickered open. "Severus," she breathed.

"It's over love, it's over," he said gently.

"Is the baby…are you okay?" she asked, and his heart nearly ripped apart at the look of fear in her eyes.

"The baby is fine. Poppy has already been down to check on everything. I'm fine too," he answered. "You're the only one that needs tending to now. I'm here."

Hermione looked up at him, and tears began to roll freely down her face. "Severus…it was…horrible."

Severus put down his potions kit and crawled into bed besides her. He spooned her from behind, and wrapped his arms gently around her. He knew she was in pain, more emotionally than physically, and there was certainly a fair share of physical pain still on her. All he could do for her now was be here. And he would, he swore to himself. For the rest of his life. Severus knew that now was not the time to ask, but in good time, Severus fully intended to ask for her hand in marriage. "Shhhhh," he cooed. "We'll get through this."

* * *

**MARCH**

Ron sat quietly in the corner of Neville's quarters, trying to control the shakes. For ten months he had gone no more than three hours without a drink. Now he was on day three of nothing but water to drink. Neville had volunteered his quarters as a safe haven when Ron had decided to go cold turkey with the boos. All that was stopping Ron from barging out of his little hole and toward the nearest source of fire whiskey was the promise he'd made to Hermione, to get sober.

Neville had supplied him with various herbs and such that helped to some degree, but withdraw was painful, no matter how much magic was involved. Besides, Ron thought, even if there was a way to get through this with magic, he didn't want it. He needed something to remind him how bad drinking was for him.

Ron slid down the wall and laid on the floor, panting. Neville, who had been sitting at his desk on the other side of the room, looked up. "You alright Ron?" he asked.

Ron groaned. "I don't know if I can do this."

Neville smiled, and came over to Ron. "You can," he said firmly. "I know you can!"

"How do you know?" Ron whimpered.

"Because you survived the war, and there has to be a reason for that," Neville replied with a smile. "There's a reason you're alive, and you've got to kick this if you ever want to figure out what the rest of your life has to offer."

Ron managed a smile. "I could almost cast a Patronus with that in mind."

Neville chuckled. "That's a good idea, Ron. How about you try it?"

Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket, and looked at it curiously. He had never been particularly good at potronuses. He'd only managed it once or twice. He focused his mind on the idea that he'd survived the war because he would going to have a great life from now on. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Out if his wand a silver dolphin exploded, full force. It danced around the room, doing back flips and turns in the air as if it was in a pool of water. Ron looked at Neville, who smiled, and pulled out his own wand. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Neville said, casting his own Patronus, which took the form of a penguin.

The penguin and the dolphin greeted each other, both swimming around in the air in a playful dance.

"What was your happy thought?" Ron asked Neville.

The other boy smiled gently, sitting on the ground next to Ron. "That I get to be friends with you," he whispered.

Ron looked oddly at Neville, and felt an impulse to grab the other boy and kiss him. But he didn't - he couldn't, because Neville was his friend, and Neville was not gay. He would not loose Neville, especially not right now. So Ron settled for a returned smile, and the two just sat there, watching the Patronus' dance.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Bill Weasley was pacing the halls at St. Mungo's. Right now, his wife Fleur was in the next room giving birth. Bill jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Bill, calm down," he heard his father say.

Bill turned and wrapped his father into a hug. "Hey dad, thanks for coming."

Arthur Weasley returned the hug and smiled. "I remember how this felt...the day you were born I was doing exactly what you're doing now."

Bill exploded. "I don't know what I was thinking dad! I don't know how to be a father! What if the baby somehow has a problem because of my scrape with Greyback? What if something happens to me? Who's going to provide for Fleur and the baby? I – I just...."

Arthur put his hand on his son's shaking shoulder. "Take it easy, Bill. I'm sure the baby will be fine. And you have any number of siblings who would be happy to help if, Merlin forbid, something happens to you, not to mention your mother and I. You really think any of us wont be right there, no matter what happens?"

Bill calmed his breathing by taking several deep breaths. "Okay, I'm okay." He gulped.

Moments later, a healer came up to them, holding a small pink bundle. "Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, it's a girl."

"How's Fleur?" Arthur asked for Bill, who was shakily taking his newborn daughter from the healer.

"She's fine," the woman assured both of them. "A bit tired, but that's normal. I'm going to go get her a bit more settled, and then you can come see her."

Bill had tears in his eyes, as he looked carefully at his child. Arthur walked over to him and took his first look at his granddaughter. She was blond haired and freckled, with tiny pink lips and green eyes. "Her name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasley," Bill mumbled. "What do you think dad?"

Arthur smiled. "She's perfect, son. Beautiful."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

After nearly three weeks, Ron was sober, and no longer suffering from withdraw. Today he was going to be leaving Neville's quarters for the first time, as a new man. Neville had commented earlier that this experience had matured Ron a lot, and Ron wondered just how much he'd changed in the last few weeks, and if his friends would notice it.

His first stop of the day was to visit his brother Bill at Shell Cottage, and meet his new niece for the first time. Ron hadn't even known that little Victoire had been born until two days ago. She was almost two weeks old now, but Ron had been going through the worse of his detox the day she'd been born. Neville had made the judgment call to not tell Ron about it until now, because he didn't want him to stop midway through the process. Ron understood, but did regret not being able to be there for his brother that day.

Ron had not told anyone what he was doing, because he didn't want to disappoint them if he failed in his effort to get sober. For all everyone besides he and Neville knew, Ron had skipped town and was drunk somewhere else. It was common knowledge that Ron had a drinking problem, and for that, Ron was ashamed. In reflection, he realized that George had been right, that he should have at least kept his drinking problem to himself.

Ron was moving to the castle now, into a guest chamber that Minerva had given him leave to inhabit for a while. Until George stopped drinking too, Ron knew he could no longer live there. The temptation would be too great. Here at Hogwarts, he'd have both Neville and Hermione to keep him in check. He would still work for George at the shop, but since George never drank till after closing, that would be fine.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Seven months pregnant with twin boys, Luna Finnegan was now bound to bed rest. She and Seamus had gotten a scare about a week ago, when she's started to go into labor. Had there been one baby, it might have survived being born that early, but with twins the healers had been insistent that if at all possible, they go full term. And that meant bed rest.

Most women – Luna was still adjusting to thinking of herself as a woman rather than a girl – would have been going stir crazy being cooped up in bed all day, every day, and knowing that it would last at least several weeks, but Luna was content. Between her pile of books, spending the evenings with Seamus, visits from friends and other family every few days, and her own absent minded musings, she was not bored at all.

Today, she was expecting a visit from Harry Potter. He had indicated that he had to stop in Knockturn Alley, the dark wizard shopping center, to scout out shop for the Auror office. After being used and abused by the Ministry of Magic, Harry had decided not to become an Auror himself, but rather, he worked directly for the Aurors, who often hired him to run errands they could not – for fear of raising suspition or just lack of available time. Harry, being a powerful Wizard with plenty of knowledge in dealing with the Dark Arts, was perfect for this job, and it also spared him the pain of having to be involved directly with the Ministry.

Harry arrived minutes later. "Luna?" he called, walking into the Donum via the key to the side door she and Seamus had agreed he should have. The only other person who had a key to the house was Dean Thomas, who was Seamus' best friend, and would be godfather to their children.

"In here, as usual," Luna called from her bedroom. Luna flicked her wand and quickly straightened up the room. She conjured a fire whiskey for Harry on the small table that had taken place in Luna's room for the purpose of Luna's visitors.

Harry smiled, walking in, and laughed when he saw the fire whiskey waiting. "Thanks Luna. How'd you guess I'd need something stronger than butterbeer today?"

Luna smiled, sitting up a little straighter in the bed. It almost impossible to remain comfortable with a belly this large. Severus Snape, her former Potions Professor, had given her some potions to make her more comfortable, and that helped. Apparently, Luna and Harry's friend Hermione was now involved with Severus, and they were now expecting a baby of their own. Luna thought this was very nice. "Oh," she replied, dreamy voice, "You mentioned going to Knockturn Alley. If I were going there and not pregnant I would want a fire whiskey afterward myself."

"You bet," Harry said, taking a swig from the glass and taking a seat. "I had a weird encounter, well not encounter per say, I just overheard something kind of disturbing."

"What was it?" Luna asked.

Harry frowned. "I heard a shopkeeper address a man as 'Mr. Riddle'."

"Riddle?" Luna asked. "As in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yea," Harry said. "Voldemort's surname came from his Muggle father, so I'm having a hard time thinking that this is a person descended from his Muggle relatives. The only other thing I can think of would be that Voldemort had a kid."

"And if that is true," Luna commented, "Then seeing him in Knockturn Alley doesn't bode well."

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed. "It worries me just thinking of anyone with the name Riddle. It's kind of like when you think of Slytherin – the name itself just gives a bad feeling."

Luna looked carefully at Harry. "Well, there's always exceptions to the rule, Harry. Look at Professor Snape, for example. Perhaps this Mr. Riddle is like that. If someone didn't know you, they would be worried to see you in Knockturn Alley, too."

Harry nodded, and took another swig of the fire whiskey. "I hope you're right, Luna, I really do. I don't know about you, but I don't want to ever see another dark lord again."

Luna smiled tenderly. "I know Harry, but after all, we are as strong as we are because of what we faced when we were so young. It would almost be a shame if our children never had that kind of opportunity to grow."

* * *

**APRIL**

It was Easter holiday now. Hermione was packing her bags for a trip into the muggle world, to visit her parents. She had put off telling them anything about Severus and the baby for way too long now. She was now almost four months pregnant, and beginning to show.

For a long time, Severus had acted as if he did not want to meet her parents, which was part of the reason she'd been putting this visit off, but since the transformation just over six weeks ago, he'd appeared less apposed to the notion. Sometimes she even thought he acted like he was looking forward to the occasion.

Hermione's greatest fear leading up to the transformation hadn't been, as Severus surely thought, fear of the transformation, or fear of harming him or the baby, but rather fear that Severus would reject her after seeing her like that. Werewolves rarely married, she knew, because normal Wizards couldn't handle being involved long term with someone who lost control of themselves totally once every month. However, her fear seemed to be unwarranted after all, because if anything, Severus was acting more in love with her than before the transformation. Nothing seemed to phase him. Not her age, not her sometimes crazy ex-boyfriend, not her friends who had once been his adversaries, not her getting unexpectedly pregnant, and not her being a werewolf. Hermione wondered sometimes what she'd ever done to deserve such a good man in her life.

Bringing her mind back to the present she closed her large bag with a snap. "Reducto," she said, pointing to the bag. The bag shrunk to that of a small purse, which she found easier to manage carrying. "Severus, are you ready?"

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Severus had been locked in his old bedchambers for over an hour now, getting dressed in muggle attire. Harry had volunteered to take him shopping, as he had no muggle cloths, and Harry had taken full advantage of the situation. He looked ridiculous without his robes on.

Harry has selected a pair of blue jeans that hugged his rear end far more than he was happy with, a pair of what muggles called 'chucks' for footwear, and a simple t-shirt which, like the jeans, fitted closer to his body than he preferred. At least the damn shirt was black, Severus thought to himself.

"Severus, are you ready?" he heard Hermione calling to him.

"Just a minute!" he called back. With a flick of his wand he packed the rest of the muggle cloths Harry had picked out for him, as well as a set of his normal robes, a pair of pajamas, and a few other small items. He grabbed the black leather jacket, which he himself had selected, and he was out the door.

Hermione looked up from her own bag at him, and crossed her arms. She wore an irritatingly goofy grin on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You look…different," she said, evidently forcing herself not to laugh. "Sexy. Very nice," she added.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get back at Harry for this someday."

Hermione came up and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. He could feel the small bulge of her stomach against him, and he smiled. "Didn't you say it was time to go?" he asked, as she felt her hands grasp his backside.

"Hummm," she sighed, squeezing tighter.

Severus felt the blood begin to rush. "Merlin Hermione, I don't want do meet your parents with a hard on. These jeans are so tight there's no way I could hide it."

Hermione giggled, and let go of him. "But maybe I wanted to see you hard in those jeans."

At this point, they had given up with the notion of taking things slow, and resumed having sex. It had been glorious, but it only increased Hermione's ability to arouse him at every whim. The pregnancy had thus far not affected her sex drive in the least. If anything, her desire to have him inside her had increased, and he wasn't quite sure if it was because their feelings were growing, or because of the hormones added by the pregnancy, or by her now werewolf tendency to be possessive of her lover.

"Come on," he said, kissing her gently. "It's time to go. You're parents are expecting us."

All that Hermione had told her parents at this point was that she was coming to visit, and that she was bringing her boyfriend with her, and that his name was Severus. She had not told them him age, the fact that he'd been her professor for six years, or that he was technically her teacher now, or about the baby. Severus had enjoyed almost two months with no surprises, and while he was looking forward to meeting Hermione's parents, he was not looking forward to dealing with their reactions to their relationship.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said clearly as she threw Floo Powder into the fireplace. Severus took her hand, and together they stepped through, appearing moments later at the small bar and inn that bordered Diagon Alley and Muggle London. From the pub they entered the streets of Muggle London. Hermione hailed a cab, as Severus was not used to doing this, and the cab took them directly to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione had been careful in selecting her cloths for the day. She was wearing a loose pair of blue jeans, a likewise loose t-shirt, and a sweatshirt that masked the rest of her baby bulge. She did not want her parents to know just by looking at her that she was four months pregnant, but she didn't want to appear that she was hiding anything from them either.

Severus took a deep breath as he helped Hermione out of the cab. They paid for their fare, and walked together to the front door. "Are you ready?" Hermione asked quietly.

Severus, in reality, was a nervous wreck, but Hermione didn't need to know that. "Yes," he said, kissing her forehead. "Lead the way."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Hermione gripped Severus' hand tightly as she opened the front door to her childhood home. "Mum, dad! We're here," she called.

Her mother came around the corner first. Mrs. Granger looked a lot like her daughter, though she was a bit plumper, and her face was more rounded. Mr. Granger followed: dark haired and tall, and slim with a long faced like Hermione.

Hermione hugged her parents in turn, careful not to lean close enough for either of them to feel the bulge in her stomach. Let them get to know Severus first, she thought. One surprise at a time was more than enough for her muggle parents. "Mum, dad, this is Severus Snape," she said, taking his hand and guiding him further from the front door and closer to her parents.

Severus held out his hand to Mr. Granger first. "A pleasure, sir, ma'am," he said. Mr. Grander shook his hand firmly, and Hermione smiled. Mrs. Granger was less enthusiastic, but took Severus' hand nonetheless. Hermione could see the shock visibly on her mothers face, and knew that he father was equally surprised, though he was not showing it. Hermione had gotten her ability to mask feelings from him.

"So, Severus," Mr. Granger said slowly. Hermione knew he was going to break the ice first. "I guess you're not someone our Hermione met at school."

Hermione stepped on Severus' foot, cueing him to not answer. She had to tell them herself. "Actually", she said, "We did meet at Hogwarts. Severus was one of my professors. Now that I've graduated, there's no reason why we cannot be in a relationship."

"How old are you…exactly?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I am thirty-eight," Severus answered honestly.

"Hermione, sweetie," Mrs. Granger said slowly. "You realize he's the same age as your father and I?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, but forced herself to remain calm. She held Severus hand, and smiled. "Yes, mum, I can count. But he's a good man, and like it or not he's an important part of my life. I love him."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

After Hermione had put her foot down when they'd first arrived, her parents had, after several deep breaths, accepted his involvement with their daughter. Presently, they were having dinner.

"So, Severus," Mr. Granger said. "What do you teach?"

"I was teaching Potions up until Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts. After that I switched to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where I keep my post now."

"What made you switch?" Mrs. Granger inquired.

Severus thought as he chewed his food. He was certainly not about to tell her the whole damn story, so he'd have to settle for half truth. Anything less would probably send Hermione at his throat. This pregnancy made her rather touchy sometimes. "I'd always wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but as I was a spy during the war, it wasn't safe for me to be teaching how to defeat the same people I was pretending to work for. My cover would have been blown, and in all likelihood, I would have been killed."

Mrs. Granger paused for a moment, evidently trying to decide how to pose her next question. This was certainly turning into the bloody inquisition, but Severus had expected that, and asked Hermione to allow her parents to ask what they liked. "Severus, how did it happen that your relationship with Hermione developed from teacher and student to romantic?" she finally asked.

Severus smiled. He'd been hoping this would come up, because it was one of the few questions he knew he could answer with total honesty. "During the last battle of the war, I was fatally wounded, bitten by a very large, very poisonous snake. I had at that point begun to care for Hermione, in the matter of friendship. She was still a student at the time so I did not pursue even that. Unknown to me, Hermione had spent time and energy developing a vaccine for the poison, which till then there was no known cure, and with the aid of the Headmaster, had been giving it to me. In short, she saved my life."

Severus looked at Hermione, who was blushing profusely. "I fell in love with her at that point," Severus continued, "and when she returned to Hogwarts this year as my Potions apprentice, we developed a friendship, which in time, to my surprise and happiness, became romantic."

"Well," Mrs. Granger said, truly smiling for the first time since he'd walked in the door. "That's very sweet indeed. And Severus, I do appreciate your being honest with my husband and I. I'm sure you can understand our hesitation. This is a unique situation."

Severus nodded graciously. "I do understand, completely. If she were my child, I would be just as concerned. It's only natural."

For the next three days, the Grangers got to know Severus, and appeared to have lost all their hesitation. The final night had been planned well ahead of time between him and Hermione. She wanted to wait to break the news about the baby until after dinner the night they were leaving. "They need to be sitting, and not have any food around to choke on," she had said. Severus knew that the moment was here. He just hoped that the news would be welcome as he had become in their lives.

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

"Mum, dad, we've got something we want to tell you," Hermione said. She could put it off no longer, and it would be time for them to be leaving shortly.

"Alright," Mrs. Granger said, smiling. As soon as she had gotten past Severus' age, she had taken to him right away. He was smart, and handsome, and she understood perfectly why her daughter would want to be with him. "Go ahead."

Hermione looked at Severus, who nodded and smiled. "Mum, dad, Severus and I…well, we're having a baby. I'm due in September."

"No, this child was not planned," Severus added, answering the question that was coming to both of her parents' minds. "But Hermione and I are both very happy about it regardless."

Hermione looked carefully at her parents, watching their reactions. Her father raised his eyebrows, and gave Severus a look similar to the one Arthur Weasley had given him; the one that said 'good going'. Her mother had gone very pale, and then pink as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Well?" Hermione said slowly.

Her father recovered first, getting up from his chair and walking over to the couple sitting on the couch. "Well, congratulations, both of you." He shook Severus' hand firmly. "I can't say I ever figured on becoming a grandfather by a man my own age, but if Hermione loves you, then I support you both."

Severus smiled, "Thank you sir."

Mrs. Granger came over a bit slower, and knelt by her daughter. "Hermione, being a parent is…huge…are you sure you want this? You're hardly even an adult."

Hermione smiled, understanding her mother's point of view. "Mum, in the Wizarding world, we become adults the day we turn seventeen. By then, we're prepared to be everything an adult needs to be, and that includes being a parent. Yes, I'm sure. I'm ready to be a mum."

Mrs. Granger smiled. "Okay then, Hermione. I trust you. And congratulations…both of you."

oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

The two couples chatted for a bit longer, and then Severus and Hermione said it was time for them to be going. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked them outside, to the waiting cab. While Mrs. Granger helped Hermione get everything set in the taxi, Severus took a deep breath, and pulled Mr. Granger aside. "Sir, a word?"

Mr. Granger nodded and the two stepped out of earshot of the women. Severus took another deep breath, and spoke. "Sir, I haven't asked Hermione yet, because I wanted to talk to you first…I'd like your permission to marry your daughter."

Maybe he was old fashioned, and maybe Hermione would say that this was not necessary, but he thought it was. He had made up his mind to ask permission for her hand the morning after her first transformation, and had spent the last few weeks preparing himself for this moment.

Mr. Granger smiled. "You really love her, don't you Severus?"

Severus could have melted on the spot, just thinking about the idea of Hermione being his wife, his bond-mate, for the rest of their lives. "Yes, I do. More than you could imagine."

Mr. Granger laughed. "I can imagine, Severus. Hermione is a lot like her mother, and I fell in love with her, didn't I?"

Severus smiled. "It seems so, sir."

Mr. Granger waved his hand. "Stop calling me sir, Severus. My future son-in-law is more than free to call me by my name – David."

Severus' jaw fell. "You mean it? You approve?"

Mr. Granger – David – sighed. "I will admit you are not what I pictured for my daughter, but yes, I approve. She loves you, and you are the father of her child. I won't stand in the way of my daughter's happiness."

"Thank you," Severus said. "Thank you."

"Go on," David said. "I'll tell Margret after you've gone. God knows that's going to be a good time."

Severus nodded, and walked back to the cab. He got in with Hermione, and they drove away. "Hermione," he said carefully, once they were a few minutes down the road. "I had a really good conversation with your father right before we left."

"Oh?" Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips. "This weekend went so well, I'm really pleased. What did you and dad talk about?"

Severus reached in his pocket, and pulled out a small diamond ring. "I asked him a question, and he said yes."

Hermione turned to face him. "What was the question?"

Severus opened his palm to show her the ring. "I asked him permission to marry you," Severus said quietly. "Will you?"

Hermione put her hands over her lips, much as her mother had done earlier in the evening. "Merlin, Severus, you're serious?"

Severus took her hand and nodded. "Yes, Hermione, I am."

Hermione jumped on him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she whispered. "Yes, Severus!"

Severus hugged her tightly, and when they came apart he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, and leaned her body against him, placing his hand on her stomach. "I love you too, Severus."

Severus leaned in and kissed Hermione gently. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, with more conviction than he thought he'd ever had about anything.


End file.
